Calon Menantu
by amaryl8
Summary: Naruto membayar Sakura untuk berpura-pura menjadi calon istrinya di depan Minato dan Kushina. Apakah akan ada bunga-bunga cinta yang tumbuh di antara NaruSaku? CHAPTER 4 UPDATE! For My lovely Nee-chan, KataokaFidy. Warning: Humor Gak Kerasa!Maaf telat
1. Chapter 1: Sakura Musim Semi

**Chapter ****1**

**Calon Menantu**

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Title :**** Calon Menantu****.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto****.**

**Warning : AU, OC, OOC*semuanya OOC disini*****, Super duper**** G****a****J****e****, ****Bahasa tidak baku, DLL. **

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance**** 60%****and ****Familiy 40% slight humor 10%(maybe).**

**P****airing :**** NaruSaku.**

**Summary : Naruto membayar Sakura untuk ****berpura-pura menjadi calon istrinya**** di depan Minato dan Kushina. Apakah akan ada bunga-bunga cinta yang tumbuh**** di antara NaruSaku****?**

* * *

_Ohayou…_

_Setelah hiatus __selama beberapa hari..(?)_

_Mya-chan kembali lagi dengan membawa fict terbaruku…_

_Pad__ahal lagi UTS tapi aku nekad aja bikin fict hehe.._

_O y buat fict NaruSaku aku yang judulnya 'Kyuubi My Lovely Cat' akan aku update setelah UTS.._

_Begitu juga dengan fict-fict ku lainnya akan aku update setelah UTS selesai..._

_Fict ini terinspirasi dari sebuah FTV..._

_Entah kenapa akhir__-akhir ini aku lagi suka banget ama pair NaruSaku?_

_**Spesial for my Nee-chan "Fidy Discrimination" and semua penggemar pair NaruSaku lainnya!**_

_Semoga sukaaaa ya semuaaa..._

_Happy Reading Allll!^o^_

* * *

Chapter 1

Sakura di musim semi

Mentari pagi bersinar, membuat semua orang membuka matanya dari alam mimpi. Tetesan embun pagi yang menyejukkan jiwa terlihat dimana-mana. Udara segar sangat terasa di pagi yang cerah ini. Orang-orang mulai terbangun dan memulai aktifitas paginya. Di sebuah rumah besar yang lebih pantas disebut istana, tepatnya di sebuah kamar besar, terlihat seorang pria berumur 24 tahun sedang tertidur pulas di atas kasurnya yang super king size itu. Tiga pasang goresan tipis terlihat di kedua pipinya, warna kulitnya yang kecokelatan terlihat indah ditengah pantulan sinar mentari.

'Tok-tok-tok.'

Suara pintu kamar yang diketuk.

'Tok-tok-tok.'

Suara pintu kamar yang diketuk.

'Tok-tok'

Suara pintu kamar yang lagi diketuk.

'Tak-tik-tuk-tik-tak.'

Suara sepatu kuda lho?

"Naru-kun, bangun My Hunny Bunny! Udah siang nanti rezekinya dipatok ayam loh!"

Terdengar lembut namun tegas suara seorang wanita dari arah pintu kamar. Namun Naruto masih terbang di alam mimpinya.

'Tok-tok-tok.'

Lagi-lagi terdengar suara ketukan pintu.

"NARU-KUN BANGUUUNNNNNNNNN!" teriak Kushina.

Naruto tidak menunjukkan reaksi apapun, membuat Kushina kesal bukan kepalang. Tiba-tiba lewatlah seorang pria dewasa berumur 50 tahun bermata biru laut berambut kuning, dengan membawa seember cairan berwarna putih keruh.

"Kushi-chan, sedang membangunkan Naru-kun lagi?" tanya Minato.

"Ya begitulah Mina-kun, anak itu selalu susah dibangunkan," ucap Kushina agak kesal sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Kushina mendongak ke arah ember yang sedang dibawa Minato.

"Aku punya ide bagus Mina-kun, kemarikan ember itu! Nah sekarang tolong dobrak pintunya!" ucap Kushina sambil mengambil ember yang ada di tangan Minato.

"Kau mau apa Kushi-chan?" tanya Minato.

"Sudahlah, lakukan saja!" ucap Kushina.

Minato pun mendobrak pintu kamar Naruto.

'Bruk.'

Terdengar suara yang cukup keras namun tetap tidak bisa membuat Naruto terbangun. Kushina tersenyum tipis melihat anak lelakinya itu. Perlahan ia berjalan mendekat ke arah Naruto.

"Naru-kun bangun! Kau tidak bekerja hari ini?" tanya Kushina sambil mengoyang-goyangkan tubuh Naruto.

"Naru-kun, bangunlah! Kasihan Kaasanmu dari tadi ia berusaha membangunkanmu!" ucap Minato.

Tetap saja Naruto terlelap di alam mimpinya.

"Hh, kau memang suka dengan cara halus ya Naru-kun!" ucap Kushina sambil menyeringai.

'BYUUUURRR.'

Kushina menumpahkan cairan seember itu tepat di atas tubuh Naruto yang sedang terlelap.

1 detik-

2 detik-

3 detik-

"WHATTTT? TSUNAMI!" teriak Naruto histeris sambil langsung bangkit dari posisi tidurnya.

"WADUH, HAPE MANA HAPE! LAPTOP MANA LAPTOP HADUHHHH! HARUS CEPET-CEPET NGUNGSI NIH!" ucap Naruto panik sambil berlari bulak-balik di kamarnya sebari mengemas HP dan Laptopnya.

Kushina dan Minato hanya sweatdrop berat dengan mulut sedikit menganga melihat tingkah bodoh anak bungsunya itu.

"Emm- Naru-kun," ucap Kushina.

"KAASAN! OTOUSAN! AYO CEPAT KITA NGUNGSI!" ucap Naruto sambil menarik tangan Kushina dan Minato.

"Eh tunggu, kalo ada tsunami, mana ombaknya?" tanya Naruto.

"Huh, Naru-kun kau ini ada-ada saja! Tidak ada tsunami disini!" ucap Minato.

"Terus, tadi apaan dong?" tanya Naruto innoncent.

"Tadi itu Kaasan mengguyurmu dengan air, habis dari tadi kau tidak bangun juga," ujar Kushina ringan.

"Oh, tapi kok badanku jadi bau gini ya? Emang tadi Kaasan nyiram aku pake air apa?" tanya Naruto sambil menutup hidungnya.

"Cuma air bekas mandi Kyuubi kok!" ucap Minato.

"HAH? WHATTT? KYUUBI! DIA KAN UDAH GAK MANDI SELAMA SETAHUN OTOUSAN! TERUS DIA KUTUAN LAGI! JANGAN-JANGAN NANTI AKU JADI KUTUAN JUGA!" ucap Naruto panik sambil berlari ke kamar mandi.

"Hei Naru-kun kau mau kemana?" tanya Kushina.

"Tentu saja aku mau mandi Kaasan! Nanti aku kutuan kaya Kyuubi lagi, Hiiiiii..." ucap Naruto sambil masuk kamar mandi.

"Ckckck anak itu! Sifat konyolnya itu mirip sekali denganmu Mina-kun," ucap Kushina.

"Hehe, tapi sifat konyolku membuat kau jatuh cinta padaku kan, Kushi-chan!" ucap Minato sambil memeluk Kushina dari belakang..

"Ka-Kau ini," ujar Kushina sambil melepas pelukan suaminya itu, terlihat garis merah tipis di kedua pipinya.

"Oh ya kapan kita akan membicarakan hal 'itu' kepada Naruto?" tanya Minato serius.

"Em, kurasa sekarang umur Naruto sudah cukup, sebaiknya kita bicarakan sekarang!" ucap Kushina.

"Baiklah," ujar Minato sambil beranjak dari kamar Naruto.

"Naru-kun, setelah mandi temui Kaasan dan Otousan di ruang keluarga ya! Ada yang ingin kami bicarakan!" ucap Kushina sambil beranjak dari kamar Naruto.

"Baik Kaasan," jawab Naruto dari dalam kamar mandi.

Setelah selesai mandi, Naruto mengenakan kemeja putih dan celana panjang hitam, juga dilengkapi dengan blazer hitamnya serta dasi berwarna merah terang. Setelah selesai berpakaian ia segera menuju ke ruang keluarga. Ia kemudian duduk di sebuah sofa panjang.

"Jadi apa yang ingin Kaasan dan Otousan bicarakan?" tanya Naruto sambil merapikan dasinya.

"Begini Naru-kun, umurmu sekarang hampir 25 tahun kan?" tanya Kushina.

"Iya Kaasan tepatnya 4 bulan lagi usiaku genap 25 tahun," ujar Naruto.

"Begini Naru-kun, sudah menjadi tradisi di klan Namikaze, kalau setiap pria harus menikah di usia 25 tahun, jadi—" ujar Minato tak terselesaikan karena Kushina memotong ucapannya.

"Jadi, apa kau sudah punya calon istri Naru-kun?" tanya Kushina to the point.

"Er- sebenarnya aku..." ucap Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Apa kau masih mengharapkan gadis Hyuuga cinta pertamamu itu hm?" tanya Kushina.

'Aduh apa yang harus kukatakan, aku memang masih mengharapkan Hinata tapi aku tidak mungkin bilang pada Kaasan dan Otousan,' batin Naruto.

"Tentu saja tidak Kaasan, aku sudah 5 tahun tidak berkomunikasi dengannya," ucap Naruto agak berat.

"Baguslah, jadi kau sudah punya calon kan?" tanya Kushina lagi.

'Kuso! Sekarang apa yang harus kukatakan? Apa aku jujur saja pada Kaasan dan Otousan kalau aku belum pernah sekalipun berhubungan dengan wanita semenjak lost contact dengan Hinata? Tapi aku tidak ingin membuat mereka kecewa,' batin Naruto lagi.

"Hehe, err—sudah kok Kaasan," ucap Naruto sambil tertawa kecil.

"Oh ya siapakah gadis beruntung itu?" tanya Minato.

"Err- dia-dia sekarang sedang kuliah di LA," ujar Naruto asal.

"LA? Lemah Abang?" tanya Minato.

'Bletak.'

Satu jitakan Kushina sukses mendarat dengan indahnya di kepala Minato.

"Mina-kun, suamiku yang pintar, LA itu Los Angeles bukannya Lemah Abang," ucap Kushina kesal.

"Hehehe, gomen Kushi-chan aku kan cuma bercanda," ujar Minato sambil nyengir kuda.

"Oke, kembali ke topik pembicaraan! Jadi siapa calon istrimu Naru-kun? Dari keluarga mana dia? Bagaimana rupanya?" tanya Kushina lembut.

'Aduh aku harus jawab apa nih,' batin Naruto.

Naruto pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela. Terlihat pemandangan Pohon Sakura yang tengah bermekaran di musim semi yang indah ini.

'Indah sekali Bunga Sakura itu,' batin Naruto.

"Sakura," gumam Naruto setelah terkagum dengan keindahan bunga Sakura itu.

"Oh jadi nama calon istrimu Sakura? Hm.. nama yang indah," ucap Kushina.

"Bu-Bukan, eh iya-iya maksudku iya nama calon istriku Sakura, hehe," ujar Naruto sambil tertawa kecil.

"Lalu nama depannya apa?" tanya Kushina lagi.

'Sakura, aduh Sakura apa ya? bingung! Atau jujur aja ama Kaasan dan Otousan? Tapi udah tanggung bohong,' batin Naruto.

"Naru-kun? Apa nama depannya?" tanya Kushina lagi.

'Sakura- Sakura di musim semi,' batin Naruto.

"Haruno Sakura! Ya namanya Haruno Sakura," ucap Naruto cepat.

"Oh, Haruno Sakura, nama yang cantik, apa gadis itu secantik namanya?" tanya Minato.

"Hehehe, tentu saja Otousan, err- rambutnya berwarna merah muda seperti bunga Sakura, dia-dia-dia juga memiliki mata emerald yang indah," ucap Naruto asal.

"Waw! Dia pasti gadis yang sangat cantik." ujar Kushina.

"Ya begitulah Kaasan hehe," ucap Naruto lagi.

"Kalau begitu kapan kau akan mengenalkannya pada kami?" tanya Kushina.

'Aduh, mana ada di dunia ini seorang gadis berambut merah muda, bermata emerald, dan bernama Haruno Sakura sekaligus! Haduuh apa yang harus kukatakan?' batin Naruto gelisah.

"Hehehe, tentu saja secepatnya Kaasan! Kalau begitu aku pergi kerja dulu! Sudah siang!" ucap Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan sambil beranjak dari sofa.

"Baiklah, hati-hati Naru-kun jangan lupa cepat kenalkan calon istrimu itu ya!" ucap Kushina.

"Iya-iya," ucap Naruto sambil pergi ke luar.

Naruto pun masuk ke dalam mobil jaguar hitamnya dan bergegas pergi ke kantor.

_***Sementara itu di bagian lain cerita ini***_

Seorang gadis dengan rambut merah mudanya yang dikuncir ala 'ponytile' tengah mengendarai motor honda tiger-nya di jalan raya. Spedometer di motor itu menunjukkan angka 150 km/jam. Lalu terdengar suara teriakan dari arah belakang.

"WOY BERHENTI!" teriak seorang pria paruh baya bermata hijau sambil mengendarai motor vespanya(?).

"ATAS NAMA DEWA JASHIN! KUPERINTAHKAN UNTUK BERHENTI!" teriak pria berambut abu-abu yang tengah dibonceng oleh pria bermata hijau tadi.

Sang gadis tidak menghiraukan panggilan para pria tadi, ia malah semakin semangat menambah kecepatan motor gedenya. Ia terus memacu cepat motornya di jalan raya yang ramai, seringkali ia mendapat umpatan-umpatan kecil dari para pengemudi. Dan sampailah ia di sebuah perempatan, lampu hijau terlihat tengah menyala dengan timernya yang menunjukkan sisa waktu 3 detik lagi. Sang gadis pun menyeringai, lalu ia mempercepat laju motornya. Dan berhasil! Ia tidak terjebak lampu merah. Sementara dua orang pria yang mengejarnya sampai di perempatan tepat saat lampu merah menyala.

"KUSO! GADIS ITU LOLOS LAGI! KITA TIDAK PUNYA WAKTU HARUS SEGERA KITA KEJAR SEKARANG!" ucap sang pria bermata hijau sambil mengerem motor vespanya.

"Sudahlah Kakuzu! Tenanglah, Dewa Jashin menyukai umatnya yang penyabar. Makanya kita harus sabar!" ucap pria yang tengah dibonceng oleh Kakuzu.

"Halaah, persetan dengan Dewa Jashinmu itu Hidan! Yang terpenting sekarang kita harus menangkap gadis itu dan menagih uang sewa motorku yang sudah nunggak 3 tahun," ucap Kakuzu.

"Dewa Jashin tolong ampuni temanku yang sedang khilaf ini!" ujar Hidan sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"Cih," gumam Kakuzu.

Sementara Kakuzu dan Hidan menunggu lampu merah, sang gadis telah berada jauh dari mereka.

"Hahaha, Haruno Sakura dilawan!" ujar gadis itu bangga sambil masih memacu motornya.

Tiba-tiba saja..

'DUT-DUT-DUT-DUUUTTTTTT.'

Suara aneh itu berasal dari motor gede yang sekarang tengah dikendarai Sakura.

'BRMM-BRMM-BRMMMMMM.'

Sakura mengarahkan motornya ke tepi jalan. Dan motor itu pun berhenti mendadak.

"Cih, bensinnya habis! Mana aku tidak punya uang lagi," gumam Sakura kesal.

Sakura pun membuka helm hitamnya dan meletakannya di spion motor gede itu.

"Hahh, sepertinya kau harus kutinggalkan disini sobat!" ucap Sakura pada motor itu(?).

Sakura pun berjalan santai meninggalkan motor yang kehabisan bensin itu di pinggir jalan.

"Kakuzu! Lihat bukannya itu motormu?" tanya Hidan sambil menepuk bahu Kakuzu.

"Mana?" tanya Kakuzu.

"Itu yang di pinggir jalan!" ucap Hidan lagi.

"Oh iya! Itu kan motorku!" ucap Kakuzu girang.

Kakuzu lalu memakirkan motor vespanya tepat di depan motor honda tiger miliknya.

"Kemana gadis itu?" tanya Kakuzu.

"Entahlah, kenapa ia meninggalkan motormu disini?" tanya Hidan.

"Sepertinya bensinnya habis," ucap Kakuzu.

"Berarti dia pasti belum jauh dari sini, ayo Hidan kita kejar dia!" ucap Kakuzu.

"Iya-iya kau ini memangnya berapa sih hutang gadis itu padamu hah?" tanya Hidan.

"Er-sebentar," ucap Kakuzu sambil mengeluarkan kalkulator butut dari sakunya.

"Sebulan seratus ribu dikali 12 bulan dikali 3 tahun sama dengan plus bunga 50% - 5,5 juta!" ujar Kakuzu.

"Lho bukannya Cuma 5 juta 400 ribu ya?" tanya Hidan yang baru dapat pencerahan dari Dewa Jashinnya.

"Ya digenapin aja," ucap Kakuzu.*ckckck Kakuzu mata duitan*

"Sudahlah tidak penting! Lebih baik sekarang kita kejar gadis itu!" ucap Kakuzu lagi.

Kakuzu dan Hidan pun kembali mengejar Sakura dengan menggunakan vespa jadul milik Hidan.

"Itu dia!" ujar Kakuzu.

"WOOYY BERHENTI KAU!" teriak Kakuzu.

Sakura yang mendengar suara itu langsung menoleh ke belakang.

'Cih, pria-pria aneh itu lagi,' batin Sakura.

Sakura pun langsung berlari cepat, sementara KakuHidan masih mengejar Sakura. Dan sampailah Sakura di sebuah perempatan jalan. Sakura terus menerus berlari tanpa melihat kanan-kiri dulu ketika menyebrang dan..

'CKITTTTTTTTTT.'

Suara mobil yang di rem tepat satu centi dari badan imut Sakura. Sang pengemudi mobil lalu keluar dari mobilnya dan menghampiri Sakura yang tengah diam membatu. Memamerkan mata biru laut serta rambut pirangnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Nona?" tanya sang pengemudi yang tidak lain adalah Naruto.

"KAU INI BISA MENYETIR TIDAK?" umpat Sakura kesal.

"Maaf Nona, tapi bukannya ini salah Nona yang menyebrang asal-asalan," ujar Naruto agak kesal.

"HEH! JELAS-JELAS INI SALAHMU KUCING!" ujar Sakura yang tidak mau disalahkan.

"Maaf Nona PINKY, saya rasa ini bukan kesalahan saya, dan jangan pernah memanggil saya KUCING," ucap Naruto sambil menekankan pengucapan pinky dan kucing.

"APA? PINKY KATAMU?" ucap Sakura sambil menggulung lengan baju panjangnya hingga sebatas bahu dengan posisi siap menghajar Naruto.

Tiba-tiba..

"WOYY TERTANGKAP JUGA KAU!" ujar Kakuzu yang ternyata sudah berada di belakang Naruto dan Sakura.

Sakura yang mendengarnya langsung menoleh ke arah suara itu. Seketika ia berlari kencang meninggalkan Naruto, Kakuzu, dan Hidan.

'HUH, kenapa pria-pria aneh itu mengejarku terus sih?' batin Sakura.

Kakuzu dan Hidan pun langsung memacu motornya dan mengejar Sakura. Sementara Naruto? Masih diam di tempat.

Sakura terus menerus berlari, ia menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Kakuzu juga Hidan yang semakin dekat.

'Aku harus sembunyi,' batin Sakura.

Sakura lalu melihat sebuah rumah besar dengan gerbang yang terbuka. Ia lalu masuk ke dalam rumah itu dan bergegas menutup pintu gerbangnya.

"Hah-hah-hah," gumam Sakura sambil menghela nafas.

Setelah menunggu beberapa menit, Sakura lalu mengintip dari balik gerbang.

"Sepertinya mereka sudah pergi," ujar Sakura.

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menyentuh bahu Sakura dari belakang, sontak Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Siapa kau?" tanya suara lembut seorang wanita.

"A-aku, aku- aku," ucap Sakura bingung.

'Haduh, sepertinya wanita ini pemilik rumah besar ini, apa yang harus kukatakan?' batin Sakura.

"Siapa kau?" tanya suara wanita itu tegas.

"A-A-Aku Haruno Sakura Nyonya," ucap Sakura sambil membungkukkan diri.

Sejenak wanita itu memperhatikan penampilan Sakura, mata emerald hijau, rambut pink.

"Kau Haruno Sakura kekasihnya Naru-kun?" tanya wanita itu lagi yang tidak lain adalah Kushina.

"Naru-kun? Bu-bukan aku-aku," ujar Sakura bingung.

"Sudahlah, sepertinya kau kelelahan, lebih baik kau istirahat di dalam," ujar Kushina sambil menarik tangan Sakura.

Sakura pun hanya pasrah dan mengikuti ajakan Kushina.

**TO BE CONTINUED…..**

* * *

_Huwaaaa __Bagaimana ceritanya?_

_Aneh, GaJe? Gak ada humornya sama sekali?_

_Kalau gak suka? Flame kuterima dengan sejuta senyum..:D_

_Kalo suka? Berkenan? silahkan ripiuwwww..^_^_

_Kalo mu baca doang? Gapapa kok..._

_Maaf jika menyita waktu anda untuk membaca fict tidak bermutu inieeee..._

_**KEEP OR DELETE?**_

_**JAAAA..^O^**_


	2. Chapter 2: Perjanjian

**Chapter ****2**

**Calon Menantu**

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Title :**** Calon Menantu**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, OC, OOC*semuanya OOC disini*****, Super duper**** G****a****J****e****, ****Bahasa tidak baku,**** TYPO,**** DLL. **

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance**** 60%****and ****Familiy 40% slight humor 10%(maybe).**

**P****airing :**** NaruSaku.**

**Summary : Naruto membayar Sakura untuk ****berpura-pura menjadi calon istrinya**** di depan Minato dan Kushina. Apakah akan ada bunga-bunga cinta yang tumbuh**** di antara NaruSaku****?**

_****_

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

_**Hallo Semua!**_

_**Ternyata kebanyakan dari polling kemaren adalah 'KEEP' jadi aku lanjutin deh fict abal ini..**__**.**_

_**Chapter ini spesial for all reviewers chap kemaren..**_

_**Kiyora Yamazaki, Vampire 9irL**__,__** Haruno Aoi, Rinzu15 'The 4th Espada, Ainath Faldebaran, Haruno Chan, Tensei Saso'Na'ri, Temari Fanz, Namikaze Sakura, Wi3nter, Yusei'Uzumaki'Fudo, Ekyzia**__(Rizqi Juliana)__**, Sandal jepit, Fidy Discrimination**__,__** kuraishi cha22dhen, Masahiro 'Night' Seiran, Kurosaki Kuchiki, Ridho Uchiha, un-sane bloddy eater**__(Nda-cute-bgt),_ _**L-ThE-MyStEriOuS, Ren Nakuhiko ShieKaru.**_

_**^O^**_

_**SEMOGA KALIAN SUKA YA!**_

_**Happy Reading Minna^^!**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter 2**

**Calon Menantu**

**Deal?**

***o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o***

**Naruto's POV**

Mentari pagi masih berada tepat di seperempat langit bagian timur. Jam tanganku masih menunjukkan pukul 8.30 pagi. Kupacu cepat mobilku di jalan raya yang ramai ini, sesekali kutancap pedal gas lebih dalam untuk menambah kecepatan mobilku. Seharusnya aku sampai tepat pukul 8 pagi di kantor. Ya, meskipun posisiku sebagai direktur utama, tetap saja aku harus disiplin dalam pekerjaanku.

"Sial gara-gara gadis PINKY tadi aku jadi terlambat ke kantor," ujarku.

Gara-gara gadis itu! Ya si PINKY itu. Kalau saja tadi aku tidak bertemu dengan gadis aneh itu aku tidak akan terlambat. Gadis yang hampir saja aku tabrak tadi. Dia gadis yang tempramental dan kasar. Dia asal-asalan membentakku, seenaknya memanggiku dengan sebutan kucing, seenaknya meninggalkanku tanpa meminta maaf terlebih dahulu. Gadis yang berambut merah muda dan memiliki iris mata emerald yang indah itu,,,, Eh tunggu sepertinya ada yang tidak asing dengan rambut merah muda dan mata emerald...

**NORMAL POV**

"Rambut merah muda, mata emerald," gumam Naruto sambil menyelami dasar otaknya yang super duper lemot itu.

1 menit..

5 menit..

10 menit..

"GADIS KHAYALANKU ITU!" ujar Naruto histeris sambil mengerem mobilnya.

'Ckittttt.'

Naruto menghentikan mobilnya mendadak tepat di tengah jalan sehingga..

'Ckitttttt.'

'Prang.'

'Jedut.(?)'

Terjadilah tabrakan beruntun yang diakibatkan oleh lemotnya otak Naruto saudara-saudara. Tapi untunglah tidak ada korban jiwa dalam kecelakaan maut ini. Kerugian yang dialami hanya pada mobil Naruto yang bagian belakangnya penyok. Sementara itu pengemudi mobil di belakangnya hanya shock atas kejadian dadakan itu, beruntung tidak ada satupun bagian mobilnya yang penyok(?). Pihak Polantas segera mengambil tindakan dengan mengeluarkan bukti pelanggaran.

"Dapet fulusss lagi nih," ujar Polantas itu.

Polantas itu langsung menghampiri Naruto yang tengah terpaku di atas otak lemotnya.

"Permisi Pak," sapa salah seorang Polantas itu di kaca samping mobil Naruto.

Naruto masih diam tak bergeming dengan muka 'cengo' nya yang super duper cengo dan bisa dijadikan keajaiban dunia ke 8(?).

"Pak, anda tidak apa-apa?" tanya Polantas itu setelah melihat ekspresi Naruto yang sangat mendekati ambang ketidak warasan.

Naruto masih saja diam.

"PAAAKKKKKKKKKK!" teriak Polantas itu kesal.

"HUWAAAA! NARUTO-BAKAAAAAA!" teriak Naruto sambil membelalakan mata biru lautnya.

Naruto langsung memacu mobilnya cepat meninggalkan Polantas yang tengah ber-sweatdrop ria. Segera ia memutar balik mobilnya di perempatan jalan untuk kembali ke tempat dimana ia bertemu dengan Sakura.

"Aku harus menemuinya," ucap Naruto sambil memacu kencang mobilnya.

1 menit

2 menit

3 menit

'Ckitttttt.'

Naruto kembali mengerem mobilnya.

"Tapi, DIMANA DIA! KUSOOOOO!" umpat Naruto kesal.

"Coba saja aku tidak diberi anugerah otak selemot ini, huh!" ucap Naruto lagi sambil memukul stir mobilnya.

***SEMENTARA ITU SAKURA***

Sakura sedang duduk di ruang tamu bersama dengan Minato dan Kushina. Mereka bertiga berbincang-bincang cukup alot. Sesekali, bukan berjuta-juta kali Sakura dilayangkan pertanyaan oleh duo Namikaze ini. Alias Sakura diintrogasi!

"Perkenalkan namaku Kushina dan ini suamiku, Minato," ujar Kushina.

Sakura hanya mengangguk kecil mendengarnya.

"Jadi, kau Haruno Sakura kekasihnya Naru-kun?" tanya Minato.

"Ano- saya memang Haruno Sakura tapi saya bukan-" ujar Sakura tak terselesaikan karena dipotong Minato.

"Waww Naru-kun memang pandai mencari calon istri ya! Hahaha!" ujar Minato sambil tertawa kecil.

"Benar Mina-kun, aku tidak menyangka Sakura yang diceritakan Naruto itu gadis secantik ini," ujar Kushina.

"Ano- sebenarnya saya,-" gumam Sakura yang lagi-lagi dipotong Kushina.

"Jadi sudah berapa lama kau menjalin kasih dengan Naru-kun?" tanya Kushina lagi.

"Er, ano Kushina-sama sebenarnya saya-" ujar Sakura bingung dan langsung dipotong Minato.

"Apa yang membuatmu jatuh cinta pada Naru-kun?" tanya Minato.

"Ano-er, Minato-sama," gumam Sakura yang lagi-lagi dipotong Minato.

"Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang anak kami?" tanya Minato.

"Sebenarnya-," gumam Sakura yang lagi-lagi dan lagi dipotong Minato.

"Apa anakku seganteng Otousannya?" tanya Minato sambil mengusap dagunya.

'BLETAAAKK'

Dan jitakan maut Kushina mendarat lagi di bandara kepala Minato.

"Mina-kun, jangan menghujani Sakura dengan pertanyaan tidak penting begitu!" umpat Kushina kesal.

"Hehehe." Dan lagi-lagi hanya cengiran yang ditunjukkan oleh Minato.

"Dan, Sakura panggil saja aku Kaasan begitupun dengan Minato panggil dia Otousan," ujar Kushina sambil tersenyum.

"Jadi, er Sakura tolong jawab pertanyaan kami!" ujar Minato sambil memandang mata emerald Sakura.

"Sa-saya ano itu er—" ujar Sakura bingung sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Ya?" gumam Kushina sambil tersenyum.

"Sebenarnya saya itu," ujar Sakura tidak jelas.

"Yayaya?" tanya Kushina lagi.

"Saya itu, anu sebenarnya saya—" gumam Sakura tak terselesaikan.

'KRIUUUUUUKKKKK.'

Dan terdengarlah suara perut Sakura yang kerasnya bagaikan bermilyar-milyar toa.

"Hahaha! Kau lapar? Tidak usah sungkan begitu! Ayo kita sarapan dulu," ajak Kushina lembut sambil menarik Sakura ke dapur.

Dan lagi-lagi Sakura hanya mengikuti ajakan Kushina.

**SAKURA'S POV**

Gila! Benar-benar gila! Apa sih yang sebenarnya terjadi? Hari ini siaaaaalllll! Tadi pagi aku dikejar-kejar oleh duo pria gila yang menagih utang-piutangku yang udah segunung itu dan aku hampir saja mati ditabrak pria yang mirip kucing. Dan sekarang, aku disini bersama duo suami-istri yang sedari tadi terus menerus menyebutku sebagai kekasih dari anak mereka. Siapa ya tadi nama anaknya? Waru? Taru? Saru? Ah entahlah! Dan parahnya aku tidak diberi kesempatan untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada pasangan aneh ini. Aku benar-benar SIAL hari ini! Tapi makan gratis! Lumayan lah buat ngisi perut, pura-pura bentar ahhhh... hehe...

**NORMAL POV**

"Kau kenapa Saku-chan?" tanya Kushina yang heran dengan gelagat aneh Sakura.

"Eh, tidak- aku tidak apa-apa Kushina-sa, eh maksudku Kaasan," ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Yasudah, ayo silahkan duduk!" ujar Kushina sambil menarik kursi untuk Sakura.

'Asyyiiikkk pasti makanan orang kaya! Enak nih! Apa ya kira-kira steak? Atau seafood? Atau sushi? Haduuhh jangan ampe ngiler Saku!' begitulah said inner norak Sakura.

Kushina masuk ke dapur untuk mengambilkan sarapan Sakura, kenapa gak nyuruh pembantu aja? Ada sih banyak malah! Tapi kalau urusan masak-memasak dan beberapa pekerjaan rumah tangga lainnya masih ditangani oleh Kushina. Para pembantu keluarga Namikaze bahkan hanya bekerja pada siang hari dan pada malam harinya mereka pulang ke rumah masing-masing, oke back to our story...

Sakura masih menunggu sambil terbang tinggi dengan khayalan-khayalannya akan makanan orang kaya yang enak-enak. Akhirnya 10 menit kemudian Kushina datang.

"Silahkan, ini masakan spesial buatanku. Masakan ini kunamakan ramen khas Namikaze," ujar Kushina sambil menyodorkan semangkuk ramen kepada Sakura.

Sakura yang melihat mangkuk berisi ramen itu hanya bisa masang tampang cengo. Impiannya untuk makan makanan orang kaya yang enak, pupus sudah di depan matanya.

'Whaattt! Ramen? Gak salah? Pelit amat sih,' said inner norak Sakura lagi.

"Kenapa Saku-chan?" tanya Kushina.

"Hehehe, tidak apa-apa kok Kaasan," ucap Sakura sambil memasang senyum palsu.

Sakura hanya bisa pasrah dan memakan makanan instan itu.

***SEMENTARA NARUTO***

Naruto memutuskan untuk kembali ke tempat dimana ia bertemu dengan Sakura. Ia lalu memacu mobilnya untuk mengitari daerah di sekitar tempat itu*tumben pinter?*. Namun setelah hampir 2 jam berkeliling ria ia tak kunjung menemukan sang gadis berambut merah muda dan bermata emerald.

"Haduuuh kemana ya gadis itu?" gumam Naruto.

Tiba-tiba ide cemerlang lewat begitu saja di lintasan sarafnya yang banyak terdapat konsleting itu*digampar ama Naru FC*.

"Aha! Bodohnya aku, tinggal sewa detektif aja apa susahnya sih?" gumam Naruto yang lagi-lagi mengakui kebodohannya.

Naruto lalu merogoh saku celana kerjanya, namun tak kunjung menemukan handphonenya. Karena sebenarnya handphonenya diletakkan di dalam tas pengungsian bersama barang-barangnya yang lain sewaktu insiden 'Tsunami air mandi Kyuubi' tadi pagi.

"Kuso! Handphoneku ketinggalan di rumah lagi," ujar Naruto kesal.

Naruto lalu membalik arah mobilnya dan menuju ke rumah mewahnya. Hanya butuh waktu beberapa menit untuk sampai di rumahnya karena daerah tempat bertemu dirinya dan Sakura tidak jauh dari rumahnya.

Sesampainya di kediaman Namikaze..

"Tadaima!" ujar Naruto ringan sambil melenggang masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Lho? Naru-kun? Kau sudah pulang kerja?" tanya Kushina heran.

"Belum Kaasan, bahkan aku belum sampai kantor," ujar Naruto ringan.

"Lho?" tanya Kushina heran.

"Itu, handphoneku ketinggalan," ujar Naruto ringan.

"Oh," gumam Kushina.

1 menit

2 menit

3 menit

"Oh, Oh, OHHH NARU-KUNNN SAKU-CHAN ADA DISINI!" ucap Kushina histeris.

Dan akhirnya readers tau darimana sifat lemot Naruto berasal*digaplok Kushina FC*.

"Saku-chan? Saku-chan siapa?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Haduuhhh jangan-jangan kau lupa ya dengan calon istrimu itu?" tanya Kushina.

'Saku-chan, calon istri? Apa sih maksud Kaasan? Aku tidak mengerti! Tapi ini menyangkut calon istri, aku harus lebih berhati-hati. Lebih baik aku pura-pura mengerti,' batin Naruto.

"Hehe, tentu saja tidak Kaasan. Aku hanya bercanda. Maksud Kaasan, Saku-chan ada disini?" tanya Naruto pura-pura(?).

"Iya Naru-kun, dia sekarang sedang sarapan di ruang makan! Ayo temui dia!" ujar Kushina.

"Oke," ucap Naruto.

Naruto lalu berjalan menuju ruang makan. Sesampainya di ruang makan ia melihat seorang gadis bermata emerald dengan rambut merah mudanya yang dikucir ala 'ponytail'. Sakura yang mendengar derap langkah kaki langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Dan akhirnya emerald dan biru laut bertemu pandang.

"KAU LAGI..!" ucap mereka berdua bersamaan dengan suara yang sekeras ber-triliun-triliun toa.

Kushina yang mendengar suara teriakan langsung menuju ke arah dapur. Begitu juga dengan Minato yang tengah tertidur pulas. Kini kedua orang tua Naruto itu bersamaan menuju ke arah dapur.

"Huaaa! Ada apa sih ribut-ribut?" tanya Minato heran sambil sesekali menguap.

"Lho? Naru-kun? Kau sudah pulang?" tanya Minato.

"Wahwahwah! Sepertinya saking kangennya kalian berdua sampai histeris begini ya?" tanya Kushina.

Sakura dan Naruto masih diam di tempat tak mampu berkata apa-apa.

'Waduuuuhhh, ketauan deh aku! Gawat!' said inner norak Sakura.

'Haduuuhhhh! Bagaimana ini?' batin Naruto.

"Hehe, handphoneku ketinggalan Otousan, jadi aku kembali kesini hehe," ujar Naruto sambil berusaha tertawa.

"Oh," ujar Minato.

"Sudah-sudah ayo Minato kita pergi! Tinggalkan mereka berdua disini! Sepertinya mereka berdua ingin punya waktu 'berdua' saja," ujar Kushina sambil menarik Minato.

Setelah Kushina dan Minato benar-benar menghilang dari pandangan. Naruto langsung membuka suaranya.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" tanya Naruto heran.

'Haduuuhhh gawaatttt,' batin Sakura.

"Er- anu tadi aku bersembunyi di rumahmu," ujar Sakura.

"Lalu? Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Kaasan dan Otousan menganggapmu, er—calon istriku?" tanya Naruto agak kaku.

"Itu, sebenarnya.." ucap Sakura bingung.

Dan Sakura pun menceritakan pengalaman miris hidupnya mulai dari acara kejar-kejarannya dengan Kakuzu dan Hidan, Naruto yang hampir menabraknya, hingga pertemuannya dengan Kushina dan Minato. Naruto yang tumben tidak lemot langsung mengerti cerita Sakura.

"Oh, jadi begitu!" ujar Naruto sambil ngangguk-ngangguk.

"Bagaimana jika kita mengadakan sejenis simbiosis mutualisme?" tanya Naruto.

"Maksudmu apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Begini, kau harus berpura-pura menjadi calon istriku di depan Kaasan dan Otousan," ujar Naruto.

"Lalu, untungnya bagiku?" tanya Sakura sambil bertolak pinggang.

"Kau akan kubayar 250 ribu per hari bagaimana?" tanya Naruto.

'Waaaahh, lumayan nih cuma pura-pura jadi calon istri si KUCING ini aku bisa dapet uang! Hahaha lumayan buat bayar hutang ke si Kakuzu mata duitan itu. Kayaknya si KUCING ini butuh banget bantuanku ahahaha kunaikkan saja bayarannya!'said inner Sakura yang ternyata tertular oleh sifat mata duitan Kakuzu.

"Gak mau!" ujar Sakura dingin.

"Haduuhhh pleaaseeee... Aku sangat membutuhkan bantuanmu!" ujar Naruto sambil mengeluarkan tatapan puppy eyes.

"Oke-oke akan kubantu jika bayarannya dinaikkan, er—8 kali lipat bagaimana?" tanya Sakura menawar.

"WHATTT? 8 KALI LIPATTT? KAU SUDAH GILA HAH?" tanya Naruto sambil membelalakkan matanya.

"Oke, sepertinya kau tidak punya cukup uang. Bagaimana kalau 4 kali lipat hah? Mau atau tidak?" tanya Sakura lagi.

Naruto berpikir sejenak. Bagaimanapun meskipun ia seorang direktur, untuk mengeluarkan uang 1 juta perhari itu tidak mudah.

"Oke-oke nona PINKY tukang tawar kuterima tawaranmu," ujar Naruto.

'WAAAHHH! ASYIKKK 1 JUTA PERHARI! BISA KAYA DADAKAN AKU!' batin Sakura.

"Baik kita sepakat tuan KUCING," ujar Sakura.

"DEAL?" tanya Naruto sambil menjulurkan tangannya.

"Oke, DEAL!" ujar Sakura sambil menjabat tangan Naruto.

"Kau juga harus tinggal disini supaya kedua orang tuaku tidak curiga," ucap Naruto.

"Baik-baik, tapi aku ingin mengambil beberapa pakaian dulu," ujar Sakura.

"Oke, biar aku yang mengantarmu," ucap Naruto sambil nyengir kuda.

'Sebenarnya gadis ini cantik juga,' batin Naruto.

'Pria ini tampan juga,' said inner norak Sakura.

Setelah selesai melakukan perundingan alot yang cukup singkat, akhirnya Naruto dan Sakura langsung menghampiri Minato dan Kushina sambil bergandengan tangan readers!*tentu saja pura-pura*

Naruto dan Sakura lalu duduk di depan Minato dan Kushina.

"Wahwahwah, mesranya kalian ini! Kaasan jadi iri," ujar Kushina.

"Hehe," tawa Naruto sambil merangkul pinggang Sakura.

'KURANGGG AJARR! SI KUCINGG INI! AMBIL KESEMPATAN DALAM KESEMPITAN! AWAS KAU KUCING! KUHAJAR KAU!' batin Sakura yang merasa risih terhadap perlakuan Naruto.

"Oh iya! Apa yang membuatmu pulang ke Konoha Saku-chan? Bukankah kau sedang sibuk kuliah di LA?" tanya Kushina lembut.

"Saku-chan sedang cuti kuliah Kaasan untuk mempersiapkan pernikahan kami, iya kan Saku-chan?" ujar Naruto sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah Sakura.

"Hehe, tentu saja Naru-kun," ucap Sakura sambil menelan ludah karena menambahkan surfiks –kun saat mengucapkan nama Naruto.

"Oh begitu baguslah," ucap Kushina.

"Jadi, kapan kalian akan menikah?" tanya Minato.

"Emm, mungkin dalam waktu dekat Otousan! Oh ya bolehkah Saku-chan tinggal disini selama ia cuti kuliah?" tanya Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Waaah Kaasan sangat senang! Tentu saja boleh!" ujar Kushina senang.

"Kalau begitu, kami permisi dulu! Aku dan Saku-chan akan mengambil baju Saku-chan di hotel," karang Naruto.

"Iya Kaasan, Otousan aku dan Naru-kun permisi dulu," ujar Sakura.

"Baiklah, silahkan," ujar Minato.

"Hati-hati," ujar Kushina.

"Iya," ucap Naruto dan Sakura.

Naruto dan Sakura lalu meninggalkan kediaman Namikaze dengan mengendarai mobil milik Naruto.

Beberapa menit kemudian..

Baru beberapa menit Naruto dan Sakura pergi, kediaman Namikaze kembali didatangi tamu tak diundang.

'Ting-tong-ting-tong.'

Suara bel berbunyi.

'Ting-tong-ting-tong-ting-tong'

Suara bel yang berbunyi lebih cepat.

"Iya-iya sebentar," gumam Kushina sambil membukakan pintu.

Dan terlihatlah dua orang pria bergaya ala preman dengan wajah yang menyeramkan, meskipun salah satu dari mereka memakai cadar. Penampilan kedua pria itu membuat siapapun yang didatangi malam-malam oleh mereka akan memasang posisi siaga. Maklum tampang mereka yang sangat mirip maling itu.

"Em, halo nyonya," sapa seorang pria bercadar dan bermata hijau yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Kakuzu.

"Ya? Kalian siapa ya?" tanya Kushina agak takut.

"Kami ini sedang mencari seseorang nyonya," ujar seorang pria lagi yang tak lain adalah Hidan.

"Ya? Siapa?" tanya Kushina lagi.

"Begini nyonya, kami sedang mencari seorang gadis bermata emerald dan berambut merah muda. Tadi pagi, teman saya melihat gadis itu masuk ke rumah ini," ujar Kakuzu.

Kushina terdiam sejenak mendengarnya.

"Sakura maksudmu? Ada urusan apa kalian dengannya?" tanya Kushina lagi.

"Kami ingin menagih hutang pada gadis itu," ujar Kakuzu lagi.

"Hutang?" tanya Kushina heran.

**TO BE CONTINUED..**

**

* * *

**

_Akankah tipu muslihat NaruSaku terbongkar gara-gara KakuHidan?_

_Readers: Bakar KakuHidan rame-rame!_

_Mya: Nih obornya ama minyak tanah ayooooo serbuuu!_

_Hidan: Oh Dewa Jashin masukan aku ke surgamu.. AAARGGGHHH*mateeee kutuuu*_

_Kakuzu: Woy jangan mati dulu! Masih banyak yang ngutang ama gue! Rugi gue! WAAAA*is dead*_

_Mya: KakuHidan matee? Terus chap depan gimana donggg?_

_Readers: Sweatdrop berjamaah.._

_Huwaaaa.._

_Bagaimana ceritanya?_

_Aneh? Abal? Gaje?_

_Maaf kalo ada typo soalnya fict ini gak sempet aku baca ulang..-_-_

_Lagi lagi kuucapkan.._

_Bagi yang gak suka? Flame kuterima dengan sejuta senyum..^^_

_Bagi yang berkenan? Review boleh? *puppy eyes*_

_Bagi yang baca doang? Gapapa kok...:D_

_Oh ya updatetan fict aku yang __**'Kyuubi My Lovely Cat'**__ dan __**'Dimension'**__ sepertinya akan agak lama updatenya karena aku yang belum mendapatkan ilham untuk melanjutkan cerita-cerita itu*sumpah gak ada inspirasi* tapi tenang aja kok pasti aku update minggu-minggu ini. Lalu untuk fict-ku yang __**'Rivalku, Kekasihku'**__ mungkin akan aku update besok karena saat ini masih dalam proses pengerjaan.._

_Fict ini akan aku update paling lambat seminggu ke depan.._

_**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

_**Oce sekarang mu balezz review yang tidak Login doeloe..**_

_**To: Vampire 9irL**_

_Hallooo abib ketemu lagee kita..*peyuk abib*_

_Arigatou Abib atas reviewnya nd pujiannya.._

_Hehe.._

_Syukur deh kalo kamu suka.._

_Sudah aku update nih ceritanya.._

_Moga2 kamu suka ya.._

_Mind to review again?*puppy eyes*_

_**To: Ainath Faldebaran**_

_Halooo aku manggil kamu apa nieh?*plak*_

_Arigatou atas reviewnya.._

_Sudah lihat kan*maksudnya baca* bagaimana ekspresi Naru yang terkagum-kagum akan kelemotannya itu*digampar Naru FC*_

_Sudah aku update nih ceritanya.._

_Moga2 kamu suka ya.._

_Mind to review again?*puppy eyes*_

_**To: Haruno Chan**_

_Huwahh penname kita hampir mirip ya.._

_Cuma beda "mya" nya doang*plak gak penting banget deh*_

_Aku manggil kamu apaan nieh?_

_Arigatou atas reviewnya.._

_Sudah aku update nih ceritanya.._

_Moga2 kamu suka ya.._

_Mind to review again?*puppy eyes*_

_**To : Namikaze Sakura**_

_Iya-iya penname kamu pas banget kok.._

_Sudah aku KEEP nieh.._

_Gapapa kok kalo mu panggil Nee-chan aku panggil kamu Reva-chan boleh?_

_Oh ya fict aku yang Kyuubi akan aku update agak lama soalnya gak ada inspirasi neehhh..._

_Gomen tapi pasti aku update kok..._

_Arigatou atas reviewnya.._

_Sudah aku update nih ceritanya.._

_Moga2 kamu suka ya.._

_Mind to review again?*puppy eyes*_

_**To : Ekyzia**_

_WOYYY EKOYYY NGAPAIN LO NAMPANG DI NAMA REVIEWERS?_

_Hehe berjanda maksudku bercanda.._

_ARIGATOU UDAH MAU RIPIUW __**EKYZIA JULIANA PUTHRIE AURELLIA ALANZA**__.._

_Noh udah gw lanjutin.._

_Suka gak suka harus suka and ripiuw lagi ya __**eky-chan**__._

_WAJIB RIPUW LAGEEE..*maksa mode on*_

_Yg SasuSaku mungkin besok aku update soalnya sekarang masih dalam tahap pengerjaan.._

_Hehe.._

_**To: Sandal jepit**_

_Hahaha lagi-lagi nemu nama penname yang lucu.._

_Aku manggil kamu apa nie manggil sendal? atau jepit?*plak*_

_Gomen cuma bercanda.. aku manggil kamu apa?_

_Arigatou atas reviewnya.._

_Sudah aku update nih ceritanya.._

_Moga2 kamu suka ya.._

_Mind to review again?*puppy eyes*_

_0-0-0-0-0_

_**GOMEN AUTHOR NOTENYA PANJAANGGG BANGETTT!**_

_**Haaaah selesai juga mebalaz-balaz reviewers yang tidak Log-in**_

_**Arigatou berjuta-juta kali bagi semuanya yang telah rela meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca atau mereview fict ini! Tanpa saran dan kritik reviewers sekalian fict ini gak bisa jadi..**_

_**Tunggu kelanjutannya ya!**_

_**JAAA...^o^**_


	3. Chapter 3: Hampir

**Chapter ****3**

**Calon Menantu**

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Title :**** Calon Menantu**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, OC, OOC*semuanya OOC disini*****, Super duper**** G****a****J****e****, ****Bahasa tidak baku,**** TYPO,****Cerita bertele-tele, humor garing, ****DLL. **

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance**** 60%****and ****Familiy 40% slight humor 10%(maybe).**

**P****airing :**** NaruSaku.**

**Summary : Naruto membayar Sakura untuk ****berpura-pura menjadi calon istrinya**** di depan Minato dan Kushina. Apakah akan ada bunga-bunga cinta yang tumbuh**** di antara NaruSaku****?**

_***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***_

_HALOOO SEMUAA!_

_GOMEN UPDATE TELATTTTT... __  
Ternyata chap kemaren __sangat __mengecewakan ya?O.o_

_Gomenasai__ semuanya!_

_Terus juga aku gak jadi pake OC soalnya takut ceritanya bertele-tele.._

_Gomen lagi buat para reviewers yang udah muter otaknya buat ngasih saran OC.._

_Terus juga banyak yang kecewa akan ending super ngegantung bin gaje fict NS aku yg 'Kyuubi My Lovely Cat'_

_Gomenasai lagi dan lagi..._

_Semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan ya.._

_Kayaknya alurnya aku cepetin deh dalam rangka penambahan konflik_

_**WARNING: CHAPTER KALI INI SAMA SEKALI TIDAK ADA HUMORNYA!*HUMORNYA AKU TIADAKAN***_

_**SUPER SPESIAL FOR MY NEE-CHAN: Fidy Discrimination..*maaf Nee update lama banget***_

_**AND SPESIAL FOR ALL READERS AND REVIEWERS CHAP KEMARIN!**__**!**_

_**Vampire 9irl, **__**Rinzu15 'The 4th Espada, Ren Nakuhiko ShieKaru, Rie HanaKatsu, Masahiro NIGHT Seiran, Haruno Aoi, Wi3nter, Haruno Chan, Bisma, Yusei'Uzumaki'Fudo, , kuraishi cha22dhen, Temari Fanz, Tensei Saso'Na'ri, Ridho Uchiha, karinuuzumaki, R54chanLoverShinRan, **_

_**HAPPY READING MINNA!**_

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter 3

Calon Menantu

Tunangan?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Senja yang hampir tiba tak mengurangi aktifitas pekat di jalanan perkotaan. Ribuan kendaraan lalu lalang setiap detiknya menciptakan deru suara yang terkesan berirama. Asap hitam nan berbahaya tak henti-hentinya dikeluarkan oleh setiap kendaraan yang melaju. Kini terlihat sebuah mobil jaguar hitam berpacu cepat di tengah jalanan perkotaan yang ramai. Dan jika kita lihat ke dalam mobil itu, terlihat dua orang sejoli yang tengah berdebat hebat.

"Heh! Kau ini seenaknya saja tadi memelukku di depan kedua orang tuamu," ucap Sakura kesal.

"Dengar ya Miss Pinky, itu adalah—" ujar Naruto tidak terselesaikan.

"Bagian dari rencana, iya kan kau pasti mau bilang begitu Mr. Cat! Tapi kalau kau berani melakukannya lagi, awas saja kubunuh kau!" ujar Sakura mengancam.

"Hiii, kau ini bisa tidak jadi wanita seutuhnya apa?" bisik Naruto sangat pelan sambil menyetir dan berusaha untuk memfokuskan pandangannya ke depan.

"Apa katamu hah?" tanya Sakura yang mendengar bisikan Naruto sambil menatap deathglare ke arah Naruto.

"Ah, bukan apa-apa, hehe," ujar Naruto sambil tertawa kecil.

'Gila, aku bisa mati kalau berlama-lama dengan gadis ini, hiii seramnya,' batin Naruto.

"Oh ya Naruto," panggil Sakura.

"Hm?" gumam Naruto.

"Kau kenapa memintaku untuk berpura-pura menjadi calon istrimu di depan Kaasan dan Otousan?" tanya Sakura.

"Heh? Kaasan? Otousan?" ucap Naruto heran.

"Orangtuamu maksudku," ujar Sakura.

Naruto hanya mengalihkan pandangannya sebentar ke arah Sakura disertai dengan wajah bingungnya.

"Kenapa memangnya? Aku tidak boleh memanggil kedua orang tuamu dengan sebutan Kaasan dan Otousan hah?" tanya Sakura garang yang menyadari ekspresi kebingungan Naruto.

"Hehehe, tidak apa hanya aneh saja," ujar Naruto.

"Jadi," ucap Sakura.

"Hah? Jadi apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Haddduuuhh mulai kumat deh lemotnya! Maksudku jadi apa jawabanmu?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Jawaban apaan?" tanya Naruto balik.

"Haduhhh itu loh! Kenapa kau memintaku untuk berpura-pura menjadi calon istrimu di depan orang tuamu Naru Baka!" ujar Sakura kesal.

"Oh," gumam Naruto.

"Sebenarnya aku-" ujar Naruto tak terselesaikan.

"Paling tidak ada gadis yang mau denganmu kan?" tanya Sakura cepat memotong perkataan Naruto.

"Heh enak saja! Banyak gadis yang mengejar-ngejarku tau!" ucap Naruto.

"Atau... Jangan-jangan kau ini...YAOI," bisik Sakura.

'CKIIITTTTT.'

Naruto langsung mengerem mobilnya setelah mendengar perkataan Sakura barusan. Dan sukses membuat jidat lebar Sakura menabrak kaca mobil di hadapannya.

"Heh! Kau ini bisa menyetir tidak sih? Sakit tau!" ujar Sakura sambil mengusap jidatnya.

"ENAK SAAJAA KAU! AKU MASIH NORMALL TAUUUU!" teriak Naruto tepat di depan muka Sakura dan membuat mereka kini hanya dipisahkan jarak 2 cm. Hingga Naruto bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Sakura yang membelai lembut wajahnya, begitupun dengan Sakura yang bisa melihat dengan jelas ketampanan pemuda di hadannya.

'BLUSH.'

'DAGDIGDUGDAGDIGDUG.'

Terlihat rona merah di kedua pipi Naruto begitupun dengan Sakura. Dan terdengar juga suara jantung yang berpacu cepat seiring dengan hembusan nafas mereka.

"Go-gomen," ucap Naruto terbata sambil menjauhkan dirinya dari Sakura.

"Hm." Sakura hanya menggumam terlihat jelas rona merah di kedua pipinya.

"Jadi kemana kita selanjutnya?" tanya Naruto berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Perempatan berikutnya belok kanan," ucap Sakura.

.

.

Naruto hanya bisa terdiam dengan mulut yang sedikit menganga, kini ia telah berada di depan kediaman Sakura atau err lebih pantas disebut rumah tua yang berhantu. Rumah tua besar yang dindingnya sudah berlubang di beberapa bagian, tentu saja dengan cat yang sudah sangat memudar. Atap yang sudah terlihat tidak kokoh lagi, juga dilengkapi dengan beberapa aksen sarang laba-laba di setiap sudut rumahnya. Sangat kotor dan tidak terurus hanya kalimat itulah yang pantas disandang oleh rumah ini. Debu yang bertebaran dimana-mana serta beberapa bagian rumah yang sudah terlihat perlu direnovasi. Seramnya rumah ini ditambah dengan sebuah pohon beringin besar yang berada tepat di depan rumah ini.

"Na-nani? Jadi ini rumahmu?" tanya Naruto kaget setelah melihat kondisi rumah Sakura.

"Ya, begitulah, hehe," ujar Sakura enteng.

"Kau ini wanita bukan sih? Kapan terakhir kali kau membersihkan rumah ini hah?" tanya Naruto sambil mencolek kusen jendela yang menimbulkan bekas debu di jari tangannya.

"Hmm, sebentar kurasa terakhir kali aku mengelap jendela itu 4 tahun yang lalu," ujar Sakura sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"4 TAHUN?" teriak Naruto.

"Ya, begitulah aku tidak punya waktu untuk membersihkan rumah ini, lagipula aku kan tidak memiliki pembantu rumah tangga sepertimu," ucap Sakura enteng.

"Lalu? Ibumu?" tanya Naruto.

"Ibu dan Ayahku sudah meninggal 4 tahun lalu, jadi aku tinggal sendirian disini," ujar Sakura sambil membuka pintu rumahnya.

'CEKLEK.' Suara kunci yang diputar

"Lalu, selama ini bagaimana caranya kau bertahan hidup?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Hhh, aku selama ini mengikuti ajang balapan liar, tepatnya balapan motor. Aku menyewa motor dari seorang rentenir dan menggunakannya untuk mengikuti balapan. Ya hasilnya lumayan lah buat makan sehari-hari," ujar Sakura enteng sambil lagi-lagi tersenyum kecil.

'Gadis yang kuat,' batin Naruto.

"Baiklah ayo masuk Naruto," ujar Sakura riang sambil membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Hm," gumam Naruto.

"Nah, silahkan kau duduk dulu, aku akan mengemas barang-barangku!" ucap Sakura sambil beranjak meninggalkan Naruto.

"Oh iya Naruto, hati-hati hantu di rumahku adalah hantu seorang perempuan genit jadi hati-hati saja ya, hihihihihihihi," ujar Sakura sambil tertawa ala setan.

"Hah? Jadi beneran ada hantunya?" tanya Naruto polos.

"Tentu saja hihihihihihi," ucap Sakura dengan masih meniru gaya setan.

Sakura pun benar-benar menghilang dari pandangan Naruto. Kini terdengar suara angin yang bergesekan dengan ranting-ranting yang membuat effect suara yang sangat menyeramkan. Ditambah lagi dengan suasana di dalam rumah yang terkesan gelap padahal di luar matahari masih berada tepat di atas ubun-ubun. Mungkin karena jendela rumah yang hanya beberapa buah sehingga sirkulasi cahaya tidak berjalan dengan semestinya disini.

"Hiiii, jadi merinding aku," gumam Naruto sambil memegang tengkuknya.

**SEMENTARA ITU DI KEDIAMAN NAMIKAZE..**

"Hutang?" tanya Kushina heran.

"Ada apa Kushi-chan?" tanya Minato yang mendengar suara ribut dari arah depan rumahnya.

"Ini, Mina-kun katanya orang-orang ini ingin menagih hutang kepada Saku-chan," ujar Kushina sambil menatap Minato.

"Hutang? Hutang apa?" tanya Minato.

"Begini Tuan dan Nyonya, gadis yang kami cari memiliki hutang 5,5 juta untuk biaya penyewaan motor yang nunggak selama 3 tahun," ujar Kakuzu menjelaskan.

"Hah? Apa katamu? HAHAHAHAHAHA! Kau pasti salah orang!" ucap Kushina sambil sesekali tertawa.

"Benar Tuan dan Nyonya, demi Dewa Jashin saya berani bersumpah, gadis yang kami cari menyewa motor teman saya selama 3 tahun untuk balapan liar dan uang sewanya sampai sekarang belum dibayar," tambah Hidan.

"Tapi, kurasa kalian salah orang," ucap Minato.

"Sangat tidak mungkin Saku-chan kami yang kuliah di luar negeri mempunyai hutang yang menunggak hingga tiga tahun begitu," ucap Kushina sambil tertawa kecil.

"Yayaya, lagipula masa Sakura menyewa motor untuk balapan liar? Dia itu tipikal gadis dari kelas atas dan berbudi baik," tambah Minato.

"Jadi kami salah orang?" tanya Kakuzu lagi.

"Tentu saja, HAHAHAHA!" ucap Kushina sambil tertawa lagi.

"Err- kalau begitu kami permisi," ucap Kakuzu sambil menarik Hidan.

"Silahkan, hahaha," ujar Kushina sambil tertawa kembali.

Kakuzu dan Hidan pun meninggalkan kediaman Namikaze.

"Heh Hidan tadi kau benar-benar melihat gadis itu masuk kesini hah?" tanya Kakuzu pada Hidan.

"Tentu saja Kakuzu, aku benar-benar melihat gadis itu masuk ke rumah ini, walaupun tidak terlalu jelas, tapi Dewa Jashin mengatakan bahwa gadis itu memang masuk kemari," ucap Hidan.

"Huh, kau pasti salah lihat Hidan! Coba lain kali bilang pada Dewa Jashinmu itu untuk memakai kacamatanya!" umpat Kakuzu kesal.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

KEESOKAN HARINYA..

Sakura terbangun di sebuah kamar yang sangat luas dan tertata rapi. Perlahan ia mengedarkan pandangannya dan melirik ke arah jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 12 siang. Eh tunggu pukul 12 siang? Sakura langsung beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan berlari ke luar kamarnya. Kediaman Namikaze sangat sepi, ia tidak menemukan seorang pun. Lalu ia mendengar bunyi berisik dari arah dapur dan berlari kesana.

"Selamat pagi, eh selamat siang Saku-chan," ucap Kushina sambil memasak sesuatu.

"Go-gomen Kaasan aku bangun kesiangan," ucap Sakura sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Hahaha, sudahlah tidak apa Sakura! Mungkin kau kelelahan, jadi wajar saja," ucap Kushina sambil tertawa kecil.

"Gomen Kaasan aku jadi merasa tidak enak," ujar Sakura sambil membungkukan tubuhnya.

"Sudahlah, tidak perlu sungkan begitu. Berarti kau nyaman kan tidur disini?" tanya Kushina lagi.

"Hehehe, tentu saja Kaasan sangat nyaman malah, aku bahkan merasa berada di rumah sendiri," ujar Sakura.

"Baguslah, nah sekarang kau sarapan dulu, atau lebih tepatnya makan siang dulu," ujar Kushina sambil menaruh semangkuk sup sapi di meja makan.

"Hm, selamat makan," ujar Sakura sambil menyantap makan siangnya.

Kushina kembali melakukan aktifitasnya. Matanya menangkap siluet sebuah kotak bento yang sepertinya milik Naruto.

"Wah, sepertinya Naruto lupa membawa makan siangnya," ucap Kushina khawatir.

"Bagaimana kalau aku saja yang mengantarkannya Kaasan?" tawar Sakura.

"Waah, beruntungnya aku mempunyai calon menantu yang amat perhatian begini," ujar Kushina sambil mengambil kotak bento itu.

"Hehehe." Sakura hanya tertawa kecil

_**DI KANTOR NARUTO**_

Sakura telah selamat sampai tujuan di kantor Naruto. Gedung megah yang menjulang tinggi dengan seribu buah kaca menghiasi gedung itu. Mungkin ada sekitar 30 lantai.

"Uwaww, gede amat kantornya! Si Naru-baka jadi apa ya disini? Paling jadi OB atau cleaning service, atau paling banter jadi penjaga gudang," ucap Sakura sambil melangkah masuk ke kantor megah itu.

Sakura pun melenggang masuk ke dalam kantor itu lalu ia mengedarkan pandangannya dan melihat seorang gadis yang duduk di meja resepsionis berkacamata merah sedang sibuk berdandan. Dengan kartu pengenalnya yang bertuliskan nama 'Karin' sekertaris direktur utama.

"Permisi Nona, apa kau mengenal Namikaze Naruto?" tanya Sakura.

"Tuan Namikaze maksudmu? Apa kau sudah membuat janji?" tanya Karin sambil meletakkan alat berdandannya.

"Janji?" tanya Sakura heran.

'Peraturan macam apa ini? Masa cuma mau ketemu OB aja harus bikin janji segala.' Said inner Sakura

"Err belum Nona," ujar Sakura.

"Maaf Nona, kalau begitu kau belum boleh bertemu dengan Tuan Namikaze," ucap Karin.

"Tapi Nona, saya harus bertemu dengannya," ujar Sakura memaksa.

"Maafkan saya Nona, tapi itu sudah menjadi peraturan disini," ujar Karin agak jengkel.

"NARU-BAKA!" teriak Sakura kencang berharap Naruto mendengarnya dan segera menemuinya.

"Security! Cepat kemari! Ada wanita gila yang memaksa bertemu Tuan Namikaze." Karin menelpon seorang security.

Tak lama datanglah seorang security yang wajahnya ditutupi topeng lolipop.

"Iya? Ada apa Karin-san? Tobi si anak baik ada disini." Lapor sang security yang tidak lain adalah Tobi.

"Tobi-san, cepat usir wanita gila itu dari sini," ucap Karin sambil menunjuk ke arah Sakura yang masih berteriak-teriak memanggila nama Naruto.

"Baik, Karin-san."

Tobi pun segera berlari menghampiri Sakura dan segera memborgol kedua tangannya. Namun seperti yang kita tahu, Sakura adalah seorang gadis tomboy yang tidak jauh beda dengan preman.

'BUGH.'

'DUAGH.'

'GETOK.'

'CKLEK.'

Sakura menonjok, menendang, dan menjitak Tobi hingga Tobi babak belur. Ia selalu berhasil mengelak dari serangan Tobi dan sekarang malah Tobi yang tangannya diborgol oleh Sakura.

"Ampuun EMAKKK Tobi kan anak baek Maakkk jangan bunuh Tobi," ucap Tobi memelas sambil menatap puppy eyes ke arah Sakura.

"EMAK-EMAK EMANG GUA EMAK LU APA?" tanya Sakura garang sambil memelintir lengan Tobi.

"Ampun Neng... Ampuni Tobi si anak baek ini..." ujar Tobi terus menerus memelas.

Dan datanglah sang direktur utama kita, Namikaze Naruto.

"Ada apa ini ribut-ribut?" tanya Naruto.

"Begini Tuan Namikaze, ada yang memaksa ingin bertemu tuan," ucap Karin.

"Naru-baka!" panggil Sakura dan langsung menghampiri Naruto.

"Sakura? Tenanglah dia ini calon istriku," jelas Naruto pada Karin dan Tobi.

"Ma-maafkan kesalahan kami pimpinan, maaf Nona kami sangat tidak sopan," ucap Karin dan Tobi sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Pimpinan?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Kau pimpinan OB disini?" tanya Sakura polos.

"Haduuh ternyata kau bodoh juga ya Sakura, tentu saja aku adalah pemimpin perusahaan ini," ujar Naruto sambil nyengir kuda.

"Hah? HAHAHAHAHAHA! TIDAK MUNGKIN! HAHAHA!" ujar Sakura sambil terus tertawa.

"Terserah kalau kau tak percaya," ujar Naruto.

"Karin, lima menit lagi siapkan ruangan rapat," ujar Naruto.

"Baik Tuan," ucap Karin.

Naruto pun beranjak masuk ke ruangannya tentu saja dengan Sakura mengekor dibelakangnya.

"Jadi, ada perlu apa kau datang kemari?" tanya Naruto pada Sakura.

"Nih, bentomu ketinggalan," ujar Sakura sambil menyerahkan kotak makan Naruto.

"Oh," gumam Naruto sambil mengambil bento dari tangan Sakura.

Tiba-tiba saja ada yang mengetuk pintu.

'TOK-TOK-TOK.'

"Silahkan masuk," ucap Naruto.

Dan muncullah seorang pria berambut blonde panjang yang dikuncir satu ke belakang.

"Tuan Namikaze, keadaan sangat gawat sekarang un! Banyak pemegang saham yang menarik sahamnya dari perusahaan kita un, sehingga kita terancam mengalami kekurangan modal un," ucap sang pria yang tak lain adalah Deidara.

"Hm, benarkah?" tanggap Naruto ringan.

"Benar un, jadi bagaimana menurut tuan un?" tanya Deidara lagi.

"Hm, sebentar," ucap Naruto.

1 menit

5 menit

10 menit

"Bagaimana kalau kita meningkatkan jumlah presentase hasil bagi keuntungan sehingga banyak investor yang tertarik dan menanamkan modalnya di perusahaan kita. Lalu setelah modalnya cukup, kita kembali menurunkan presentase hasil bagi keuntungannya," ucap Naruto panjang lebar.

Sakura hanya mengamati Naruto dalam diam. Ternyata otak lemot Naruto mempunyai anugerah tersendiri. Lamanya dia berpikir karena ia berusaha untuk mendapatkan keputusan yang sematang mungkin. Ya dibalik kelemahan selalu ada kelebihan yang tersembunyi bukan?

'Hebat juga dia,' batin Sakura.

"Ide tuan memang selalu cemerlang un," ucap Deidara kagum.

"Hehe." Naruto hanya tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

Dan datanglah sang sekertaris sexy bin centil kita, Karin.

"Rapat sudah siap tuan," ucap Karin.

"Bagus, sekarang kita bisa mulai rencananya," ujar Naruto sambil menyeringai.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**PADA MALAM HARINYA DI KEDIAMAN NAMIKAZE..**

"Ehm, jadi begini Naru-kun, Saku-chan, empat bulan lagi kan Naru-kun berulang tahun jadi kami memutuskan, lusa kalian harus segera bertunangan," ucap Kushina.

"APAAA? TUNANGANNN?" ucap Naruto dan Sakura serempak.

"Hahaha, sepertinya kalian sudah tidak sabar ya? Tidak perlu terlalu bersemangat begitu," ujar Kushina.

"Betul, Kushi-chan aku suka dengan gaya anak muda sekarang yang mengikuti gaya duo komedian berambut mangkok itu," ujar Minato.

"Maksudmu Maito Gay dan Rock Lee? Mereka itu bukan komedian Mina-kun, mereka itu pembawa acara 'SEMANGAT MUDA' di stasiun televisi xxxxx," ucap Kushina.

"Hah? Kukira mereka itu komedian, cara berbicara dan berpakaiannya selalu membuatku tertawa," ujar Minato ringan.

"Hhhh, kau ini, kembali ke topik semula, jadi kalian setuju kan?" tanya Kushina.

Naruto dan Sakura saling bertemu pandang seolah mengisyaratkan dengan pandangan 'bagaimana ini?'

"Baiklah Kaasan, Otousan kami setuju," ujar Sakura cepat.

"Waah, bagus-bagus! Sekarang semua persiapan biar kami yang mengurus," ucap Kushina lagi.

"Err- kalau begitu kami permisi dulu Kaasan, Otousan," ujar Sakura.

"Hm," gumam Minato dan Kushina.

Sakura pun menarik Naruto keluar ruangan hingga suara mereka tidak mungkin terdengar oleh Minato dan Kushina.

"Haduuhhh! Bagaimana ini Sakura! Masa lusa kita akan bertunangan! Bagaimana ini?" tanya Naruto.

"Sudahlah Naruto, hanya tunangan saja! Bukan menikah! Kita kan bisa berpura-pura tunangan," jawab Sakura.

"Hehe, benar juga ya! Kenapa tidak terpikir olehku? Dasar aku memang bodoh," ucap Naruto sambil nyengir kuda.

"Hhh, _kau ini terlalu polos Naruto_! _Tapi justru itu yang aku suka darimu_," ujar Sakura sambil menjitak pelan kepala Naruto dan meninggalkannya.

Naruto membelalakan matanya, ia hanya bisa terdiam sambil memandangi punggung Sakura yang lama kelamaan mengecil.

"Kata-kata itu sama dengan kata-kata Hinata," gumam Naruto.

Sel saraf di otaknya kembali memutar kejadian 5 tahun yang lalu. Tepatnya waktu dimana Naruto berpisah dengan Hinata. Dimana kata-kata yang diucapkan Sakura tadi sama persis dengan yang diucapkan Hinata.

FLASHBACK

"Hinata-chan jangan pergi," cegah Naruto sambil menarik tangan Hinata.

"Maaf Naruto-kun aku harus pindah ke Korea untuk melanjutkan kuliah sekaligus mengurus bisnis keluargaku," ujar Hinata.

"Tap-tapi, kalau kau pergi siapa yang akan membangunkanku setiap pagi menggunakan telepon atau sms, siapa juga yang akan menyadarkanku dari kelemotanku, siapa juga yang akan mengantarkanku makan siang setiap harinya? Aku akan sangat kehilanganmu Hinata-chan," ucap Naruto sambil melepaskan tangan Hinata.

"_Kau memang terlalu polos Naruto-kun_," ujar Hinata sambil mengusap pipi Naruto.

Naruto hanya bisa blushing dibuatnya.

"_Tapi justru itu yang membuatku menyukaimu_," bisik Hinata lagi.

END OF FLASHBACK

'Hinata-chan, dimana dia sekarang?' batin Naruto sambil mengamati bintang yang bersinar di tengah kelamnya malam.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Sementara itu di tempat lain, tepatnya di sebuah apartement mewah yang sangat besar. Seorang gadis berambut indigo dan bermata lavender terlihat tengah menyeruput segelas teh hangat di atas beranda apartementnya. Tiba-tiba seorang pria berambut kecokelatan panjang dan bermata lavender menghampiri gadis itu lalu duduk di depannya.

"Jadi? Kau sudah memutuskan kembali ke Konoha Hinata?" tanya sang pria.

"Ya, begitulah Neji-Nii. Aku sudah tidak bisa menahan rinduku lagi pada Naru-kun, lagipula beberapa bulan lagi ia berulang tahun jadi aku ingin memberi dia kejutan kecil," jawab sang gadis yang tidak lain adalah Hyuuga Hinata.

"Hm baiklah, perlu aku temani?" tanya pria yang dipanggil Neji.

"Tidak perlu Neji-Nii aku sudah dewasa sekarang," jawab Hinata.

"Lalu kapan kau akan berangkat?" tanya Neji.

"Tentu saja secepatnya. Kurasa minggu depan," jawab Hinata sambil kembali menyeruput teh hangatnya.

**To Be Continued...**

**

* * *

**

_HUWAA MAKIN ANEH AJA KAN CERITANYA?_

_Aku jadi gak PD buat nerusinnya..-_-_

_Soal hubungan Naruto dan Hinata sampai mana dalamnya(?) akan dibahas di chap depan...*kalo masih ada yang mau cerita ini dilanjutin* _

_Fict ini akan aku update setiap hari sabtu atau minggu.._

_Paling lambat aku update 2 minggu lagi,,.._

_Lagi lagi kuucapkan.._

_Maaf kalo ada typo soalnya fict ini gak sempet aku baca ulang..-_-_

_Bagi yang gak suka? Flame kuterima dengan sejuta senyum..^^_

_Bagi yang berkenan? Review boleh? *puppy eyes*_

_Bagi yang baca doang? Gapapa kok...:D_

_OKI DOKI LANGSUNG SAJA BALEZ REVIEW YANG TIDAK LOG-IN.._

_**To: Vampire 9irl**_

Haloo Abib..

Gomen kalo alurnya kecepetan Abib..

Aku sengaja msukin KakuHidan di chap ini biar ada konfliknya gitu..

Hehe,,

Kayaknya aku gak jadi pake OC deh..

Gomen udah ngerepotin kamu buat mikirin OC..

Setelah aku pikir2 takutnya ceritanya jadi bertele-tele gitu kalo pake OC..

Arigatou atas reviewnya Abib..

Semoga kamu suka cerita pada chap ini ya..

Mind to review again?

_**To: Rie HanaKatsu**_

Gapapa kok Rie-chan*boleh manggil getho*

Gomennasai Rie..

Aku gak jadi pake OC soalnya takut ceritanya bertele2..

Gomen banget aku udah ngerepotin kamu buat mikirin OC..

Arigatou atas reviewnya..

Semoga kamu suka cerita pada chap ini ya..

Mind to review again?

_**To: Masahiro NIGHT Seiran**_

Arigatou udah review senpai..

Emm Saku itu kan digajinya 1 juta perhari senpai?*plak*

Hehe..

Aku udah ikutin saran senpai untuk tidak memasukan OC..

Setelah aku pikir2 saran senpai ada benarnya juga aku takut ceritanya makin bertele-tele nd gak ada konfliknya juga sih..

Arigatou atas sarannya senpai..

Oh ya senpai kecewa ya dengan ending fictku yg Kyuubi..

Gomennasai senpai emang fict itu endingnya super GaJe nd ngegantung banget..

GomenGomen100x

Moga2 senpai suka dengan cerita chap ini ya..

Silahkan ripiuw lagi jika berkenan..

_**To: Haruno Chan..**_

Haloo chan..

Arigatou atas reviewnya..

Moga2 chap ini kamu suka ya..

Mind to review again?

_**To: **_

Kamu penggemar Deidara ya un?

Arigatou atas reviewnya un..

Hidan kayaknya gak terlalu ditampilin di cerita ini un..

Gomennasai un..

Moga2 kamu suka chap ini ya..

Mind to review again?

_**Haaaah selesai juga mebalaz-balaz reviewers yang tidak Log-in**_

_**Arigatou berjuta-juta kali bagi semuanya yang telah rela meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca atau mereview fict ini! Tanpa saran dan kritik reviewers sekalian fict ini gak bisa jadi..**_

_**Ceritanya paling lambat ku update 2 minggu lagi..**_

_**Tunggu kelanjutannya ya..**_

_**JAAA...^^**_


	4. Chapter 4: Antara Hinata dan Sakura

**Chapter 4**

**Calon Menantu**

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Title :**** Calon Menantu**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, OOC****, Super duper**** G****a****J****e****, ****Bahasa tidak baku,**** TYPO,****Cerita bertele-tele, humor garing, ****DLL. **

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance**** 8****0%****and ****Humor 20%**

**P****airing :**** NaruSaku**** slight GaaHina****.**

**Summary : Naruto membayar Sakura untuk ****berpura-pura menjadi calon istrinya**** di depan Minato dan Kushina. Apakah akan ada bunga-bunga cinta yang tumbuh**** di antara NaruSaku****?**

.

.

_Haii semuanyaa.._

_Pertama-tama dan paling utama(?) aku mau minta maaf atas keterlambatan mengupdate cerita ini.._

_Oh ya, ada yang saran buat masukin Sasuke, tapi berhubung aku maniak SasuSaku juga, jadi agak gimaannnaa gituu#plak_

_Makanya aku masukin Gaara aja ya, hehe#request Nee yang pengen GaaHina_

_SPESIAL buat kalian yang tetap setia menunggu fic abal ini.._

_Oh ya! ADA PERUBAHAN DALAM GAYA MENULIS FIC INI, jadi jangan kaget..:p_

_DAN! CHAP INI DATAAARR BANGET! HUMORNYA SEDIKIT BANGETT!_

_Terus setting tempat CEPET BERUBAH dalam chap ini, jadi scene satu ke yang lain itu loncat-loncatan nanti pas akhir, baru nyambung..#plak_

_ALUR JUGA KECEPETAAANN_

_Baik, langsung aja yaa..:p_

_**HAPPY READING ALL!**_

_**

* * *

**_

'Brummm-bruummm.'

Suara motor melengking keras di udara, tak lupa disertai dengan berjuta-juta mol gas carbon beracun yang dilepaskan untuk membolongi atmosfer bumi. Langit pun bertambah pekat karenanya, ditambah dengan bau tak enak yang menyesak ke dalam indera penciuman. Namun, tetap saja berpuluh-puluh orang rela berdesak-desakkan untuk sekedar menyaksikan para pengemudi motor beradu cepat di balapan liar. Beberapa motor _sport_ beraneka _merk_ dan warna tengah memadati sirkuit jadi-jadian ini.

"Phantom! Phantom!"

Teriakan nama terus menerus membahana di sirkuit terbuka ini. Sementara sang pemilik nama atau lebih tepatnya julukan tadi, hanya menyunggingkan senyum manis di balik helm hitamnya. Mata _emerald_nya menatap tajam jalanan panjang di depannya, seolah mengatur sebuah siasat jitu untuk menjadi penakluk pertama.

Seorang gadis berpakaian mini maju ke tengah-tengah sirkuit sambil membawa sebuah bendera merah.

"_Three, two, one_!"

Dengan sekali gerakan dikibarkannya bendera itu.

'Setts.'

"GOOOO!"

'BRUMMMMMMM.'

Suara mesin, terdengar lebih keras dibandingkan sebelumnya. Bersamaan dengan berpuluh-puluh motor _sport_ yang melaju cepat di tengah panasnya mentari.

Gadis bermata _emerald_ tadi melajukan motornya hingga kecepatan 500 km/jam. Dengan berliak-liuk bak ular berbisa, ia melewati lawan di depannya dengan sangat mudah. Rambut merah muda sebahunya yang disembunyikan di dalam helm itu, mau tak mau harus turun beberapa helai akibat ulahnya barusan. Peluh membasahi wajah cantik gadis Haruno ini. Namun seringaian tipis tak kunjung pudar dari bibir tipisnya.

'BRUUUMMM.'

_Speedometer_ di motornya kini tengah menunjukan angka 800 km/jam. Kembali melakukan gerakan lihainya bak penari. Menyusul semua lawan yang berada di depannya. Ia terus memimpin di depan meninggalkan lawan-lawannya, tak ada yang mampu mengejarnya hingga garis akhir.

Dan, tepuk tangan penonton, menambah kemeriahan kemenangannya. Namun, ia terus melajukan motornya tanpa memperdulikan orang-orang itu. Ya, memang. Tidak ada yang tahu identitas aslinya, karena itu, ia disebut Phantom.

Dihentikannya laju motor itu di sebuah tikungan sepi. Dibukanya helm hitam yang sedari tadi memaksanya untuk bekerja lebih cepat dalam mengambil pasokan udara.

Datanglah seorang pria berambut merah, dan menghampiri gadis itu.

"Hn, kau memang hebat, Sakura!" sang pria bermata _jade _mengacak-ngacak rambut merah muda itu.

"Ahaha, biasa saja, Gaara," semburat merah tercipta di kedua pipi putih Sakura.

Ya, ia memang menyimpan rasa pada pria itu. Sabaku no Gaara.

Setelah kedua orangtuanya meninggal, Sakura berusaha menghidupi dirinya sendiri dengan menjadi pembalap liar. Dan, pria Sabaku inilah yang memberinya pekerjaan.

"Ini, hasil taruhan," ujar Gaara sambil menyerahkan selembar amplop tebal.

"Waah, banyak sekali, Gaara!" ucap Sakura senang.

"Hn." Gaara hanya bergumam kecil.

.

Mata _emerald _gadis itu, perlahan terbuka. Membuat berkas-berkas sinar kekuningan mentari menembus pupil beningnya. Menggeliat ia dalam sepersekian detik. Dan, seutuhnya mengubah posisi ke duduk.

"Hah, mimpi itu lagi," gumamnya sambil mengusap kelopak mata yang sengaja dibuat tertutup.

Pandangan gadis itu menerawang, menyapu, mengarah ke atas. Terlihat sebuah lampu gantung berlapiskan perak, tergantung di sana. Namun, ia bukannya memperhatikan seutuhnya lampu itu. Sel saraf di otaknya, terlalu sibuk untuk memikirkan seseorang.

Terpatri kembali, bayangan pemuda yang dulu memenuhi ruang hatinya itu. Bibirnya menggumamkan sesuatu, "Bagaimana keadaan Gaara sekarang, ya?"

.

.

.

Hampir seminggu sudah, Sakura tinggal di kediaman Namikaze. Tentu, ini membuatnya semakin akrab dengan keluarga itu. Bahkan, kini Sakura sudah dianggap sebagai anak sendiri oleh Minato dan Kushina. Ya, ia kembali merasakan itu. Merasakan kehangatan keluarga yang telah lama ia tak rasakan. Bagaimana rasanya jika ada seorang ibu yang tersenyum tulus untukmu, hingga bagaimana rasanya dimarahi seorang ayah, kembali ia rasakan. Senang, rasanya.

Namun, ia melupakan sesuatu.

Klise.

Ya, ia lupa akan segala keklisean ini. Semua ini hanya bayang tak nyata. Dengan kata lain, semuanya palsu.

Kalian tahu? Ia jahat! Sangat jahat! Tega membohongi Minato dan Kushina yang selama ini sudah ia anggap sebagai orangtua kandungnya sendiri. Tanpa ia sadari, semakin lama kebohongan yang ia mainkan, akan membuat luka yang semakin dalam di kedua relung hati pasangan Namikaze itu.

Namun, yang terpenting, mereka tak tahu.

Setidaknya, hingga saat ini.

"Sakura, nanti sore kita pergi sebentar ya," ucap Kushina lembut.

Sakura menoleh ke arah Kushina, tersenyum ia. Namun ini bukan senyum palsu. Ini senyum yang benar-benar tulus, "Ah, memang kita mau ke mana, _Kaasan_?"

Kushina membalas senyum lembut itu, "Nanti kau juga tahu."

.

.

.

Bayangan mentari kini sudah condong ke arah barat. Tentu, jam-jam segini adalah di mana orang-orang sibuk beraktifitas. Apalagi di tempat umum seperti Bandara Internasional Konoha, sedari tadi sudah banyak pesawat yang datang dan pergi. Menambah, dan mengurangi jumlah penduduk kota ini hanya dalam waktu beberapa detik saja.

Lalu-lalanglah beberapa orang di tempat ini. Termasuk seorang gadis muda dengan iris _lavender_nya melangkah anggun, melenggang, menuju ke arah luar bandara. Siluet yang berbalutkan _dress_ magenta dengan _high heels _yang tak lebih dari 10 cm. Siluet yang cukup menarik kaum adam, ya memang tak bisa dipungkiri.

Kulit pualam yang menghiasi wajah cantiknya, ditambah balutan rambut _indigo_. Tentu saja! Mana ada pria yang tidak jatuh hati pada gadis ini. Berjalan dengan anggun, namun pandangan matanya, mengarah ke bawah. Tipikal gadis beradab dari kalangan atas, memang.

Atau mungkin, ia menunduk untuk menyembunyikan kecantikannya?

'Dug.'

"Aww."

Tubuh mungil gadis itu terjatuh, tertarik oleh gravitasi Bumi. Membuat tubuhnya agak sakit, terbentur lantai.

"Hn? Kau tak apa?" tanya suara bariton yang agak berat.

Sang gadis memutar iris matanya untuk menatap si empunya suara.

Dan, bertemulah iris lavendernya dengan iris _jade_ milik seorang pria berambut merah. Pria dengan wajah _stoic, ghotic, cool, _dan semua hal dingin lainnya. Sebuah tato kanji 'Ai' tampak jelas di dahi kirinya. Ya, tipikal pria yang bisa membuat wanita jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

"Hm, tak apa," sang gadis berdiri sambil merapihkan _dress_nya yang agak kusut.

Tanpa basa-basi dan juga kata maaf, sang pria berambut merah itu langsung pergi, melenggang. Dan, meninggalkan sang gadis.

Si gadis hanya bisa menghela nafas. Toh, ia tidak tertarik pada pria itu. Ia sudah memiliki seseorang yang mengisi hatinya. Menjadi candunya. Tamu dalam setiap mimpinya.

Pria itu, Namikaze Naruto.

Dan, tujuannya saat ini, datang jauh-jauh dari Korea ke Konoha hanya untuk menemui pujaan hatinya itu. Pria yang sebentar lagi akan berulang tahun.

Kembali, lagi dan lagi, bayang pria berambut _blonde_ bermodel durian itu, tercermin dalam pikirannya.

Tersenyum ia, mengingatnya. Semakin bertambahlah rindunya pada pria itu. Memuncah di sanubarinya, memenuhi segenap relung hatinya. Tak kuasa, tak kuasa ia menahan rindu itu. Ingin rasanya segera berada dalam pelukan sang pujaan hati.

"Tunggu aku, Naru-_kun_."

.

.

.

Sebuah mobil sedan hitam, melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Terlihat di dalamnya, siluet anggun milik seorang wanita paruh baya. Juga siluet gadis tomboy yang kini sedang termenung di kursi depan. Mata emerald gadis itu, menatap ke arah jendela, mengamati jalan, eh? Akhirnya, setelah dua jam tanpa suara, ia pun membuka suaranya.

"_Kaasan_, kita mau ke mana sih?" tanyanya.

"Kita mau ke Butik Paman Hakku, Sakura," jawab Kushina lembut.

"Ke Butik? Memang kita mau apa ke sana?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Membeli beras. Ya beli pakaian lah," gurau Kushina sambil tertawa kecil.

"Pakaian? Untuk?"

"Nanti malam ada acara makan bersama keluarga besar Namikaze, jadi kau harus tampil anggun dan memukau. Jangan mengenakan kaos dan celana _jeans_ belel seperti itu, Sakura," ucap Kushina sambil terkekeh.

"Yaampun, _Kaasan _ini tuh namanya _trend_! Ah, _Kaasan_ gak _up to date_ nih," ucap Sakura sedikit bergurau.

"Haha, kau ini ada-ada saja, Sakura. Nanti kau bisa dianggap anak jalanan kalau berpakaian seperti itu," ujar Kushina sambil tersenyum.

'Aku memang anak jalanan,' Sakura membatin.

"Haha, iya ya, _Kaasan_, ngomong-ngomong, kita mau beli apa?"

"Ya, gaun, mungkin. Pokoknya apa pun yang bisa membuatmu tampil cantik malam ini. Malam ini, kau akan diperkenalkan ke seluruh keluarga Namikaze sebagai calon tunangan Naru-_kun_."

"APAAAAAA?"

'Ckiitt.'

Sakura berteriak histeris hingga membuat sang supir ngerem mendadak mobilnya.

Kushina hanya bisa terkaget-kaget, si supir hanya geleng-geleng kepala, tak lama mobilnya kembali ia lajukan.

"Kau kenapa, Sakura? Kau tidak senang ya?" tanya Kushina agak lirih.

"HAHAHAHAHA, Tidak, aku senang kok, _Kaasan_! Sangat senang malah, sampai terkejut seperti tadi, hehe," ucap Sakura sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Hm, baguslah, nah kita sudah hampir sampai."

.

.

.

Karin: "Tuan Namikaze, ada telpon dari nyonya besar."

Naruto: "Hm? Sambungkan."

'Cklek.'

Naruto : "Moshi-moshi, ada apa, _Kaasan_?"

Kushina: "Moshi-moshi, Naru-_kun_. Nanti sore, kau bisa pergi ke butik Paman Hakku?"

Naruto: "Lho, memang ada apa, _Kaasan_?"

Kushina: "Nanti malam ada acara makan bersama keluarga Namikaze."

Naruto: "Lha? Kok mendadak sih, _Kaasan_? Aku masih ada rapat direksi sore ini."

Kushina: "Pokoknya kau harus datang. Butik Paman Hakku pukul 6 sore."

Naruto: "Ta-tapi—"

Kushina: "Sudah, datang saja, oh ya! Di sana ada Sakura juga. Nanti kalian berdua langsung pergi ke _restaurant_ biasa ya."

Naruto: "Tapi—"

Kushina: Tuttt-tuttt

Naruto meletakkan gagang telepon berwarna putih tulang itu. Menghela napas ia dalam sepersekian detik.

"Haah, _Kaasan_ memang keras kepala," ujarnya sambil merebahkan kepalanya.

Ditekannya lagi sebuah tombol pada telepon itu. Lalu, ia dekatkan lagi gagang teleponnya ke samping kepalanya.

"Karin, batalkan semua rapat dan janji sore ini, aku ada acara keluarga yang sangat penting," ujarnya dalam telepon.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana dengan yang ini?" tanya seorang pria berambut panjang yang terlihat, err, cantik. Sebuah gaun putih bermodel kerah sanghai dengan bordiran merah di kerahnya, dengan bagian belakang yang menampakkan punggung si pemakai.

"Nah, itu bagus juga, Hakku! Sakura, cobalah," ujar Kushina.

"Yaampun, _Kaasan_! Masa aku dikasih baju sunder bolong? Nanti kalau masuk angin gimana?" tanya Sakura.

"Hahaha, itu bukan baju sunder bolong, sayang. Itu memang modelnya," ujar Hakku sambil tertawa kecil.

"Iya, betul, Sakura. Baju itu sepertinya cocok untukmu," ucap Kushina lagi.

"Pokoknya aku gak mau," Sakura agak ngotot.

"Hah, yasudah! Hakku, carikan gaun model lain," ucap Kushina.

"Model apa, Nyonya?" tanya Hakku.

"Model apa pun. Yang penting warnanya putih," ucap Kushina lagi.

"Baik, Nyonya, petuahmu adalah kewajibanku," ujar Hakku sambil berlalu ke belakang.

Kushina bingung tujuh kelilling, sudah hampir 20 kali Sakura menolak gaun-gaun indah itu. Dia juga agak bingung dengan kemauan Sakura, tapi ia tidak mau memaksakan kehendaknya pada Sakura.

Sakura terlalu rapuh untuk dipaksa, mungkin itu pemikiran batinnya. Ya, ia sudah sangat menyayangi Sakura seperti anaknya sendiri. Selama ini, ia hanya memiliki satu anak. Laki-laki lagi. Mana mau seorang laki-laki didandani bak boneka seperti ini. Ya, walaupun Sakura agak tomboy. Setidaknya, dia wanita seutuhnya.

"Nah, ini, pasti cocok," ujar Hakku sambil membawa sebuah gaun berwarna putih susubermodel kemben, namun ada renda putih yang melingkar di samping lengan. Dengan rok selututnya yang agak bergelombang.

"Gaun yang sederhana, namun indah! Cobalah, Sakura," ucap Kushina.

Sakura agak tergugah juga dengan gaun ini. Lucu, pikirnya.

"Baik, aku coba," ucap Sakura.

"AKHIRRNYAAAA," ujar Kushina dan Hakku bersamaan.

"Hakku, titip Sakura ya, aku ada urusan sebentar," ujar Kushina sambil membereskan tasnya.

"Baik, Nyonya."

"Nanti Naru-_kun_ yang akan menjemputnya sore ini."

"Baik."

.

.

.

Terlihat sebuah mobil jaguar hitam yang melaju kencang, mengitari jalanan ramai Kota Konoha. Pengemudinya, seorang pria berwajah tampan. Dengan iris biru safir serta rambut _blonde_nya, yang menambah ketampanan pria ini. Ya, inilah Namikaze Naruto.

Tangannya dengan lihai, sibuk mengemudikan mobil, namun pikirannya tak di situ. Ia tengah memikirkan seseorang. Seorang gadis. Gadis yang baru saja ia kenal seminggu lalu secara tidak sengaja. Gadis yang akhir-akhir ini selalu membuatnya tertawa geli akibat selalu bertingkah layaknya pria. Gadis yang dahulu ia tak sengaja sebut namanya. Tepatnya, gadis ini, Haruno Sakura.

Ia benci sekaligus suka gadis ini.

Padahal mereka baru bertemu seminggu, namun entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini, ia sering memikirkan gadis Haruno itu. Bahkan, sampai ke alam mimpinya. Perilakunya terhadap Sakura sekarang juga sudah jauh berbeda dengan saat pertama mereka bertemu.

Sekarang, ia lebih suka diam.

Entah mengapa, setiap melihat iris _emerald _gadis itu, hatinya merasa nyaman dan tenang. Perasaan ini, sama dengan yang dirasakannya ketika melihat iris milik wanita lain, _lavender_. Namun, mereka berdua berbeda.

_Emerald_ dan _lavender_.

_Pink_ dan _indigo_.

_Pink_ lebih aktif sedangkan _indigo_ lebih pasif.

_Lavender_ cantik dalam artian lemah lembut, sedangkan _emerald_, cantik dalam artian kuat.

Lihat, 'kan? Mereka berdua sangatlah berbeda.

Namun, apa yang membuat ia mampu merasakan perasaan yang sama setiap kali melihat kedua pasang bola mata dengan iris beda warna itu?

Digeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan tempo cepat. Berusaha menjamah apa yang diisyaratkan oleh sel sarafnya.

Barusan ia membandingkan Sakura dengan Hinata.

Hyuuga Hinata.

Tak sengaja, sel sarafnya menyambungkan pikirannya pada nama itu.

"Hinata," gumam Naruto, namun kali ini dengan nada yang terdengar tak berarti.

.

.

.

Gadis itu lagi, Hyuuga Hinata. Ia berdiri anggun di pinggir jalan sambil melambaikan tangannya sesekali untuk memberhentikan taksi yang lewat. Satu setengah jam sudah, namun tak ada taksi yang kosong. Tak dapat dipungkiri, jam-jam segini adalah saat-saat di mana para pegawai kantor pulang. Mungkin, kebanyakan taksi sudah disewa oleh pegawai-pegawai itu.

Lelah ia, beristirahat sejenak di sebuah halte yang agak sepi. Direbahkannya tubuh mungil itu, berusaha untuk merelaksasikan otot-otot yang sedari tadi berkontraksi. Tak lupa, semua tas dan koper yang ia bawa, diletakkan di atas bangku halte, tepat di sampingnya.

Tak lama, terdengar sayup-sayup derap langkah seseorang yang mendekati halte itu. Namun, Hinata sama sekali tak memperdulikannya, ia masih sibuk berkutat dengan aktifitas memburu taksi kosong, mata _lavender_nya bahkan tak pernah lepas dari jalan.

'Greb.'

Tiba-tiba, ia merasakan tubuhnya direngkuh ke pelukan seseorang. Tak lama, ia mendengar bisikan di telinganya, "Akhirnya kita bertemu lagi setelah sekian lama."

Hinata berusaha melepas pelukan orang itu, mata _lavender_nya membelalak melihat siluet yang duduk di depannya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, bibirnya bergetar, "Ka-kau-"

.

.

.

"Ayolah Nona Sakura, berdandanlah sedikit saja!" bujuk Hakku sambil bersiap memoleskan _lipgloss_ ke bibir Sakura.

"Ah, aku TIDAK MAU!" ucap Sakura garang sambil menepis benda yang sama sekali tak pernah disentuhnya itu.

"Pokoknya kau harus mau," ucap Hakku tak kalah garang.

Hakku pun berlalu ke belakang, lalu ia kembali dengan tali tambang di tangannya. Sakura yang melihatnya hanya bisa terkejut.

"Hei-hei! Kau mau apakan aku, hah?"

"Nyonya besar bilang, apa pun caranya, Nona Sakura harus tampil cantik dan _elegant_ malam ini, jadi, siap-siaplah," ujar Hakku sambil menyeringai.

"UAPAAA?"

Hakku mengikat Sakura dengan tali tambang itu pada bagian pergelangan tangan, juga kaki yang diikatkan pada kursi yang Sakura duduki. Tak lupa, mulut Sakura yang sedari tadi mengeluarkan kata protes, disumpalnya menggunakan kaus kaki(?)

"Saatnya beraksi," ujar Hakku.

Hakku pun mulai beraksi. Dipolesnya muka yang sepertinya sama sekali belum pernah terjamah alat _make up _itu. Disapukannya alat-alat itu secara samar, takut kecantikan wanita di hadapannya malah rusak akibat dandanan yang terlalu tebal.

Sakura kini hanya bisa pasrah, akhirnya kesuciannya dari alat-alat dandan selama ini, rusak.

Setelah berkutat selama satu jam, akhirnya Hakku selesai mendandani Sakura.

"Nah, tinggal sentuhan akhir," ujar Hakku sambil melepaskan sumpalan kaus kaki di mulut Sakura.

Hakku mengeluarkan sebuah _lipgloss _dan menyapukannya ke bibir mungil Sakura. Sakura yang memang sudah lemas, pasrah saja. Sedari tadi ia hanya menutup matanya, mungkin takut.

"Sekarang, saatnya ganti baju, Nona," ujar Hakku.

"Iya-iya," ucap Sakura dongkol sambil menuju ke kamar ganti.

.

.

.

"Ka-kau," ujar Hinata agak bergetar

"Iya, ini aku, sayang. Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu."

"Kau siapa?" tanya Hinata keheranan setelah melihat siluet seorang wanita tua yang berpakaian lusuh juga rambutnya yang acak-acakan.

"Aku ibumu, Nak," ujar wanita tua itu.

"Ah, maaf, tante salah orang," ucap Hinata lembut sambil berdiri.

Wanita paruh baya itu ikut berdiri, dan malah menarik tangan Hinata.

"Ayo sayang, kita pulang!" bujuk wanita itu lagi sambil menarik Hinata.

"Ma-maaf, tante salah orang," ujar Hinata lagi.

"Tidak! Kau anakku! Tanya saja pada adikmu," ujar wanita paruh baya itu sambil mengeluarkan sebuah boneka _teddy bear_.

Hinata yang melihatnya hanya bisa terkejut. Akhirnya ia sadar, kalau kini tangannya sedang digenggam oleh seseorang yang agak rusak akalnya. Degup jantungnya, semakin berdebar. Saat kecil, ia pernah mengalami kejadian ini, hingga membuatnya trauma.

"Tidak," ucap Hinata sambil menepis tangan itu, lalu berlari menjauh.

"Tidak, anakku, tunggu," ujar wanita itu lagi.

Hinata terus berlari, berusaha menghindar dari orang kurang waras tadi. Sesekali ia menengok ke belakang, namun si ibu gila masih mengejarnya.

'_Kami-sama_, tolong aku,' batin Hinata.

Hinata terus berlari, tak bisa dipungkiri kakinya agak sakit juga berlari dengan _high heels. _Ia terus melihat ke belakang, tanpa memperhatikan jalan di depannya, padahal ia akan menyebrang. Samar-samar, ia mendengar suara klakson dan ia juga melihat sebuah motor _sport _merah yang melaju kencang ke arahnya.

'Tin-tin.'

'Ckittt.'

"Argghh," teriak Hinata.

Dan setelah itu, yang ia ingat hanya menutup matanya untuk menahan sakit.

.

.

.

"Paman Hakku!" panggil Naruto begitu sampai di Butik.

"Ahaha, selamat datang, Tuan Muda! Nona sedang ganti baju, sekarang tunggu saja di sini!" ujar Hakku riang.

"Hehe, terima kasih, Paman! Ngomong-ngomong, mana baju pesananku?" tanya Naruto sambil nyengir kuda.

"Oh iya! Hampir saja aku lupa! Sebentar, aku ambilkan ya," ujar Hakku sambil berlalu ke belakang.

"Hm, terima kasih, Paman."

Naruto duduk di sebuah sofa kulit kecokelatan, menunggu sambil membaca koran dengan alunan musik _country _yang sepertinya selalu mengalun di butik ini. Direbahkannya tubuhnya, untuk mengistirahatkan sejenak sarafnya.

"Paman, bagaimana? Lho? Naru-_Baka_?"

Terdengar suara wanita yang sudah tak asing lagi di telinga Naruto. Mendongak ia sekilas ke arah sumber suara. Didapatinya, seorang bidadari berambut merah muda serta bermata _emerald _yang berbalutkan gaun putih susu tengah berdiri di hadapannya. Seuntai kalung mutiara, bertengger manis di leher jenjang gadis itu, membuatnya bertambah cantik saja.

Tak bisa dicegah, darah Naruto berdesir. Jantungnya memompa darah lebih cepat, suaranya bahkan sangat kencang sehingga tak perlu stetoskop lagi untuk mendengarnya.

Tak kuasa, mata biru safirnya terus menatap dalam mata hijau bening di depannya, berusaha untuk menghisap segala rasa yang ada, dan menerjemahkannya.

"Hei-hei! Kau kenapa, Naruto?" Sakura mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan muka Naruto.

Naruto terenyuh, agak tergugah dari khayalannya.

"Ah? Sakura? Ini Sakura?" tanya Naruto agak kaget.

"Bukan, ini Madonna! Yaiyalah! Ini Sakura," ucap Sakura dongkol.

"Sakuraaa, kau—"

"Iya? Kenapa? Cantik ya?"

"Kau?"

"Aku apa?"

"Kau—"

"Apa sih."

"Kau...mirip badut. HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Naruto tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

"APAAAA? NARU-_BAKA_! RASAKAN INI!"

Sakura tak sengaja melepas kalung mutiaranya, namun Naruto dengan mudah menangkapnya.

"Kau tahu? Kalung ini seharga 50 kali gajimu sehari! Memang kau bisa bayar kalau rusak, hah?" tanya Naruto garang.

"Huh," Sakura hanya bisa mengumpat.

Naruto lalu berdiri, dan melangkah ke belakang tubuh Sakura, kedua tangan Naruto, melingkari leher Sakura, lalu dipakaikannya kalung mutiara itu di leher jenjang Sakura.

Mau tak mau, jantung Sakura agak berdegup juga. Selama ini, belum pernah ada lelaki yang memperlakukannya seperti ini.

"Nah, selesai," ujar Naruto.

"Hm, terima kasih, Naruto," ujar Sakura agak lembut.

Kedua insan itu kini saling bertatapan. Safir dan _emerald _bertemu. Membuat jantung keduanya berdegup agak kencang dibanding sebelumnya. Naruto mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Sakura, lalu memibisikan sesuatu.

"Kau tau, kau ini cantik, Sakura," bisik Naruto.

Sakura yang mendengarnya hanya bisa tersipu malu.

"Tapi, sayang, kau hanya cantik jika dilihat dari matahari," ujar Naruto sambil berlari meninggalkan Sakura yang masih terpaku di tempatnya.

"A-APA KATAMU, NARU-BAKAAA!" ujar Sakura garang sambil mengejar Naruto.

Aksi kejar-kejaran pun terjadi dan sukses membuat _make up_ Sakura luntur. Hm, sepertinya Hakku harus berusaha keras lagi, eh?

.

.

.

Perlahan, lavender itu terbuka. Menyapu ke setiap inchi dari penjuru ruangan. Lemari, dan beberapa rak, menunjukkan kalau ini adalah kamar seseorang. Tak lama, ia mendengar suara derap kaki dari arah luar. Dan pintu pun terbuka, menampakkan sosok pria muda berambut merah yang sedang membawa sekotak obat P3K.

_Lavender_ dan _jade_ bertemu.

"Ka-kau," gumam Hinata.

_**To Be Continued...**_

_**

* * *

**_

Huwaaa GOMENNASAI! TAMBAH ANEH, ABAL, BIN GAJE AJAAAA...! GAK ADA KONFLIKK!

Makasih semuanyaaa yang udah rela baca fict abal bin GajeBo iniii..

Yaaa.. mungkin mulai tahun ini aku akan jarang nulis fic, banyak banget gangguan buat nulis..

Jadi kemungkinan chap depan juga lama updatenya#ngek

Tapi, aku usahakan gak discontinued kok..

Oh iya, aku juga gak bisa bales review kali ini...

Maaf yaaa, aku cuma mau bilang makasih ama semua reviewers di chap kemaren, dan maaf kalau kecewa ama chap ini...T.T

Okeee.. Akhir kata..

Mu flame? Silahkan saja gapapa kok!

Berkenan? Ripiuw donk!

Baca doang? Juga gapapa…

SAMPAI JUMPA LAGI PADA CHAP SELANJUTNYAAA(yangentahkapanapdetnya)..

JAAA NEEE!*lambay-lambay gaje*


End file.
